Working on us
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Draco and Hermione have marriage problems that can easily be fixed but then Hermione discovers her Husband is keeping something from her. Her life changes and she must decide what path to choose. To be alone or be with the man who betrayed PLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Malfoy entered the wing she shared with her Husband at Malfoy Manor to find it again empty. She set her black leather bag on the cream sofa that her Mother-in-law; Narcissa had chosen for them and walked into their bedroom.

Her Husband; Draco had been working from dusk till dawn most days; she hadn't seen him for more than two minutes in the last three weeks. He had promised Hermione that he would be home at six and not a minute later to take her out to dinner.

Six o'clock came round quickly and Hermione was stood in their living room dressed to impress her husband. She was wearing a simple dark red dress which stopped just above her knee and new high black painted shoes which she had treated herself too. Her soft light brown curls fell down her back like a waterfall just the way Draco liked it.

Hermione started up at the clock; he was already five minutes late. She sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs waiting for her husband to appear.

Half six approached and Hermione has taken off her new shoes and curled her legs underneath her. Her curls were tucked securely behind her ears and her forehead was creased with concentration as she read a book.

Half nine; Hermione given up waiting for her Husband to rush through the door. He had promised her he would be back and spend the night with her but like many times before he had broke that promise. She picked her shoes off the floor and walked into their bedroom. She unzipped her dress and walked into their bathroom.

Hermione looked into the mirror; her make up was still perfect and her hair was flatter than it had been three and half hours previous. She washed the make up off her face and looked at her make up free presence in the mirror. She sighed and slowly walked into their bedroom.

At eleven o'clock Draco Malfoy walked slowly and carefully into their bedroom trying to avoid his wife's wrath.

"I've been waiting all night" Hermione said calmly from their bed where she was lying on her side facing away from him.

"I'm so sorry love" Draco began to apologise

"I don't want to hear it Draco; I'm not going to waste me breath or effort on you. Goodnight" silent tears ran down Hermione face.

Draco looked over to his wife; he had promised to take her to dinner and spend the night with her. He hadn't seen her in the last two weeks not properly. He had been so busy at work that he neglected his wife. The one thing Draco had promised her on their wedding night; he promised he would always have time for her but he had again broken that promise. It seemed he was full of broken promises.

Draco climbs into bed next to his wife and pressed his well defined chest against her back, he slipped his arm around her trim waist and kisses the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Hermione" he whispered with emotion.

"It's too late for that Draco." She muttered.

The next morning; Draco was up at five. He slipped out of bed and looked at his wife sleeping. She looked beautiful in the morning light. Her soft curls fanned the pure white pillows and her pink lips were slightly open. He wanted to climb back in bed and spend the day with his wife but work unfortunately ruined that idea.

Hermione woke up to an empty and cold bed; her husband once again had left. She lied on her back looking up at the ceiling. There was a short sharp knock at the door; she sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in" She said softly.

A small house elf entered her bedroom carrying a magnificent bouquet of flowers.

"Master left these for Mistress." The house elf squeaked.

"Put them on the bed please" Hermione said politely.

The house elf followed the instructions and put the bouquet of flowers onto her bed and left within the second. Hermione picked up the red and white bouquet of roses and looked for the card. She reached in and picked it out carefully not to prick her hand on the thorn. She opened the small card and read the note Draco had written.

_I love you today, tomorrow, forever and always._

_Draco._

Hermione smelled the roses and a small smile appeared on her face. For three weeks she has felt unloved and unwanted by her husband. It appeared that his work came before her but maybe he had finally got the message that he needed to come home and spend some time with his wife.

At six o'clock that night Hermione decided she was going to surprise her husband. She was sat on the sofa like she normally did with a book in her hands but tonight she wore her long black formal robe but underneath her husband's favourite Slytherin green underwear that sent him wild. She smirked at the thought.

Once again Hermione was sat staring at the clock in their living room. It was ten pm and no sign of Draco. She stood up and walked into their bedroom. Two minutes later her husband walked into their bedroom.

"Did you like the flowers?" He said with a smile on his face.

Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"You think a bouquet of flowers can solve our problems Draco" her voice was raising in anger. "Three weeks you have been working from dusk till dawn. I hardly see you Draco!"

Draco started at his wife; he had guilt in his eyes. He slowly replied to her.

"I know love; works just been so busy and I can't take time off not at the moment. I wish I could. Don't you think I'd rather be here with you?"

Hermione pulled off her robe and stood in front of Draco.

"I don't know why I bothered." She screamed. "Why should I make an effort when your obviously not. I've had enough Draco." She looked him in the eye. "I've had enough." Hermione stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Draco walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hermione; open the door love. Let's talk about this" Draco pleaded. No reply was heard and Draco sighed. He hasn't purposely ignored his wife and he didn't want her to be upset with him.

"Come on love; I'm sorry. Hermione don't hide away. I thought you were the Gryffindor. The one who faced all the fears head on. Your not one run away from a problem"

Hermione slowly opened the door. Her face was red and puffy from crying and she was wearing Draco's silk bathrobe. Draco held his hand out to Hermione who softly placed her hand in his.

The sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione looked at the floor avoiding all eye contact with Draco.

"I know I haven't been around much in these past few weeks. I'm sorry love but you know how it can be. My father has been piling on the work and he expects it done." He looked at Hermione who was still looking at the floor* "look at me Hermione."

Hermione's eyes gazed up at Draco.

"Is it too much to ask that you spend some time with your wife. I'm not asking for a lot Draco."

"I promise tomorrow I will finish at six o'clock and I will be here and I am going to take you out." Draco squeezed Hermione's hand

"Your promises mean nothing Draco. You break every one."

"This one I'm not going to break. Please just give me one more chance love. One more that's all I'm asking for" he pleaded.

"One more Draco and then" Draco interrupted her with a kiss to her lips.

Hermione pulled away from Draco and looked into his eyes.

"One chance Draco. Only one."

And that was a promise she was going to keep.

* This is going to be an on-going story. This is the first chapter. I would reallly (really) like to know what you think. I would also like to know what you would like to happen in the story. Veiwers input would be great!

* I would ideally like between seven and ten reveiws before i post another chapter (but i'm a softy so i might put it up if i get a few really nice reveiws :)

* Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was six o'clock and Hermione was waiting for her husband to arrive. She had given him one last chance to keep a promise. She was wearing a black dress which showed off her elongated legs; the dress hugged her body in just the right places leaving nothing to the imagination. She knew this dress would drive Draco crazy. Her hair was curled and up off her face. She wore simple make up with red lipstick.

One minutes past six and her husband walked in with a smile on his face.

"I promised didn't I" He said with a smirk on his face.

"So you did" She smiled at her husband.

"Shall we?" He held out his pale hand to her.

They were sat in a candle lit restaurant holding hands over the table.

"I am sorry I have been neglecting you Hermione. I promise as soon as this new contract I'm working on is finalized I'm taking you to Paris; just me and you and no interruption; no work. Just us" *he squeezed her hand and brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her hand.

"I'm keeping you to that Malfoy" She smirked at him with a glint in her eye.

"Please do." He replied with a matching smirk.

Draco stared at his wife; she was beautiful and mesmerising to him. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione blushed. Draco loved it when she blushed.

"I'm staring at my beautiful wife is that a crime?"

"No." She smiled.

Draco leaned over the table to lean in to kiss Hermione

"What drinks can I get your sir and Madam?" The waited said just before Draco's lips reached Hermione's. Hermione bit her lip to stop of crying out with laughter. Draco turned to look at the waiter with an obnoxious stare.

"Bring us a bottle of your best" Draco said as he sat back in chair. As the waiter walked away he mumbled.

"He's not getting a tip." To which Hermione burst out laughing.

After their romantic dinner Draco and Hermione walked down Oxford Street in London. As they past a small boutique filled with baby cots and clothes Hermione looked at her Husband.

"Do you want children Draco?" she asked.

"I told you before we got engaged that I did." He looked at Hermione "Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering." She muttered.

They stumbled into their bedroom in a heated kiss. Draco pulled his wife to the edge of their bed and pushed her down softly. Hermione moaned at the lost of contact from Draco's lips.

"I've missed you." Draco whispered seductively in her ear which made Hermione shiver.

"I need you" she whispered while looking in the grey eyes of her husband.

"You have me; all of me" He kissed Hermione with passion.

Hermione pushed Draco's black jacket of his shoulders and down his back and started to undo his buttons on his crisp white shirt. Draco rolled them over so Hermione was on top of him to give her better access to undo his shirt. Draco's hands travelled up Hermione's thighs pushing her dress up over her waist to revealed black lacy underwear.

Soon all their clothes were thrown on the floor beside their bed and they were lying in each others arms tired from their love making.

"Draco" Hermione whispered into her lover's chest." I love you." she whispered as she looked up at her husband.

"And I love you" He said as he kissed her head.

* I would like to thank everyone for their reviews!! Thank you; Thank you; Thank you!!

* I would ideally like between seven and ten reveiws before i post another chapter (but i'm a softy so i might put it up if i get a few really nice reveiws :)

* Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione woke to a huge bed to herself; she turned over to look at Draco's side of the bed and found a note on his pillow.

_I love you. x_

Hermione sighed; she knew where he was. He was at his office working away. He practically lived in that place. She walked into their bathroom to look at that damage of her unruly hair. She looked in the mirror and saw last night's mascara half way down her face and the red lip stick still slightly staining her lips. She walked into the shower washing of all evidence of the previous night.

Hermione arrived at her office at nine o'clock and sat in her chair looking at the files she had to look through before her meeting. She was just as stressed at Draco but she promised herself never to bring work issues home with her. She wished Draco would adopt that theory.

By lunch time Hermione had finished writing reports all the files that had been on her desk and decided she would go and see Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron had both become successful Aurors; Hermione once thought she would follow the same path but she needed independence from them. It had always been them three and she needed to escape.

Hermione knocked on Harry's door and heard a murmur. She opened the door and looked at her friend.

"Busy?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Never to busy for you Hermione" Harry stood up and embraced her in a hug. "It's been ages since I last saw you." He sat back down at his desk.

"I've been busy." She said as she sat down and smiled at Harry. "How are you? How is Ginny?"

"She's good; she's on tour with her team at the moment. It gets lonely without her but Ron's around a lot…not the same though." He said with a sad smile.

"I know what you mean. How's work?" She said changing the subject.

"Busy; always busy. What about you? You busy?" He said picking up his coffee mug.

"It's always busy. Draco's really busy as well so we haven't seen much of each other." She said crossing her right leg over her left.

Harry looked at his best friend; he had known Hermione since they were eleven. She was the glue that stuck the three of them together, the one who always got them out of trouble.

"Something's bothering you Hermione." He looked at Hermione. She looked sad; her eyes didn't have the usual sparkle.

"oh it's nothing. I'm fine Harry" She lied.

"We both know your not fine Hermione. Stop putting on a brave face." He stood up and moved to the chair next to Hermione.

"Draco's been working from dusk to dawn every day for the last three weeks. He took me out last night for the first time in I don't know how long and then this morning I wake up and he's gone again. I never imagined my marriage would be like this Harry. I thought we'd always have time for each other but we don't."

Harry looked at Hermione "He's a busy man Hermione; he has a company to run."

"I know that but is it too much to ask that he comes home at night before midnight. If he keeps working like this he is going to make himself ill. I'm turning into my mother" Hermione looked horrified. "I sound like my mother when she is complaining that my father is spending too much time at the office."

Harry laughed; his laugh was deep and sounded nice to her ears. "Hermione; do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course I do Harry." She looked at him hopeful.

"Go show him what he's missing" He smiled at Hermione.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek "You were always good at giving advice Harry. Ginny is lucky to have you." She stood up and walked out of his room.

"Goodbye then Hermione" He rolled his eyes and sat back at his desk staring at the picture he had of himself with Ron and Hermione when they were in their fourth year. So much has changed.

After work Hermione went home and changed into something more sultry and got the house elves to make up a basket of Draco's favourite foods. At Seven o'clock She flooed to Malfoy Holding with her basket in her arms.

"I'm here to see " She said to the receptionist.

The receptionist looked at Hermione. "Mrs. Malfoy; Mr. Malfoy isn't here. He left two hours ago; he said he was going home."

Hermione looked at the receptionist; confused. "Thank you."

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor and walked over to her Mother and Father- in –laws side of the Manor. She knocked on Narcissa's office door and she heard her mutter to come in.

"Hello Narcissa" She said politely.

"Oh Hello dear; What are you doing here?" Narcissa was sat in her arm chair with a book in her lap; she motioned to the seat next to her.

Hermione sat down. "I was wondering if you had seen Draco?"

"No I haven't. Did he not come home with Lucius?" Narcissa looked at her daughter-in-law.

Hermione shaked her head. "I went over to Malfoy Holding's. He's been working so hard on the new contract so I thought I would bring him something to eat but the receptionist said he left three hours previously." She told her Husband's mother.

"Well he's probably gone to see Blaise; you know how men are they don't tell you where there going and then they make you worry. Don't worry yourself dear." Narcissa tried to reassure her but she was also reassuring herself.

"Thank you Narcissa" Hermione stood up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear; sleep well and he'll be home in no time you'll see." Narcissa said to the younger woman who looked worried.

Hermione walked into their living room and sat on the sofa. She stared at the clock for what seemed eternity.

At eleven o'clock Draco walked through the door to see his wife asleep on the sofa with a book on her chest. He smiled and walked towards her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He undressed her carefully not to wake her and tucked her in. He himself got ready for bed and climbed into bed next to Hermione; he kissed her shoulder and whispered his love to her sleeping form and closed his eyes submitting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning and the rain was dropping on the windows of Malfoy Manor. Hermione's head was not on her pillow but on something hard and muscular. Hermione opens her eyes and saw her Husband lying on his back with his arms around Hermione. This was the first time Hermione had woken up with Draco in three weeks. He usually went into work every day Monday to Sunday. She laid her head back on his chest and listen to the soft beat of his heart.

Twenty minutes later Draco opened his eyes to find his wife looking at him.

"Good Morning love" he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Good Morning" Hermione said as she leaned up to kiss Draco. "It's good to have you home for once."

"It's good to be home."

"Where were you last night? I went to Malfoy Holdings your receptionist said you left early to go home." She looked at Draco curious.

"Well I … promised I would see…Blaise. Sorry I forgot to tell you love." Hermione noted that he was lying.

"That's okay." She faked a smile and moved away from Draco. "I'm going to have a shower."

In the bathroom Hermione sat on the edge of the bath. He was lying to her; he had never lied to her before. Why was he lying to her; what was he keeping from her.

After Hermione's shower she walked back into their bedroom to find Draco had fallen back to sleep. She picked his white shirt of the floor and smelled it. It smelt like women's perfume; defiantly not her perfume. Her perfume was soft and flowery this perfume was harsh and strong. He had food stains on the front of his shirt. Had he been to dinner with another woman?

Draco stirred in bed and Hermione put the shirt in their laundry basket.

"I'm sorry love I must have fallen asleep again" Draco sat up and stretched his arms and legs.

"You've been working hard; you deserve a lie in" she faked a small smile.

Draco got out of bed and went behind Hermione; he put his arms around her waist. "I'm going to take a shower then I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley." He spoke into the crook of her neck.

"Sure." She said wanting to pull away from him.

They walked through Diagon Alley together hand in hand like any normal loving couple. Loving couple? Hermione had a million and one things going through her mind. Was her husband cheating on her? Did he find love with some one else? Was he going to divorce her?

"Everything okay?" Draco looked at Hermione she was distracted and looked stressed.  
"I'm fine." She said. Draco knew when she said she was fine she wasn't.

They walked into the Flourish and Blotts Hermione's favourite store. As a teenager she used to spend most of her time in there when Harry and Ron looked around the Quidditch shop.

"Love I need to go to the bank; I'll be back in ten minutes" He kissed her head and rushed out of the shop.

Was he hoping to distract her with the books and go off and meet some woman? Hermione looked at Draco leaving the shop and soon after followed him.

Draco was stood outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank looking around in the crowd. Hermione was stood in the distance watching Draco. A slim tall blonde woman dressed in a small high waisted skirt that showed off more leg than was needed and a low cut top showing off her ample bust; walked up to Draco and kisses his cheek. He smiled. Draco looked happy and relaxed with her; he hadn't looked like that in nearly a month. She watched as her husband took hold of her hand and kissed it lightly the way he had done when he took her to dinner. The woman giggled like a school girl and blushed. She felt betrayed and sick. She couldn't watch any longer and fled Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while I have just started college and have been very busy!  
I know you've heard it all before but I am so sorry; please forgive me! 

I am doing a competition – You can be involved in writing the next chapter to working on us.

**I want you to write the next chapter and send it to me; I am going to choose the best chapter that is given to me and adapt it and put it in my story!!!**

I look forward to reading your stories!!!

Greeneyes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione didn't know where to turn to; she couldn't go back to the Manor, Draco would know she was. She couldn't go to Harry's or Ron's that would be the first place he looked.

Hermione apperated into the front garden of her parent's house; it was pouring with rain and she pulled her black cloak around her. She heard the door open and turned around when hearing her mother's voice.

"Hermione; what are you doing here love? We didn't know you were coming. Come inside your get a cold standing in the rain." Mrs Granger said with a concern voice.

Hermione walked into the house and her mother helped her out of her cloak.

"Hermione dear; what's wrong?" Mrs Granger looked at her daughter worried.

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes and her mother pulled Hermione to her holding her and rocking her like a baby.

"Darling are you okay? Are you sick? Is it Draco?" Her mother pulled back and looked at Hermione.

Hermione whispered slowly so that only her mother could here.

"I found out….that…that...Draco's having an affair." Hermione broke into another fresh lot of tears.

Mrs Granger looked at her daughter and pulled her to her chest and whispered comforting words into her ear. Hermione's father hearing all the commotion walked into the hallway to see his wife holding his nearly twenty - six year old daughter who was crying her heart out.

"What's going on?" He asked apprehensively

"Hermione darling, go upstairs and change out of those clothes you're soaked through. You left some clothes here last month when you stayed over; there in your room. Go on darling; I'll put a fresh pot of tea on and we can talk about this." Mrs Granger said pushing her daughter up the stairs.

In the Kitchen Mrs Granger put on a fresh pot of tear like she promised. She could feel her Husband's eyes on her asking for questions of why their daughter had turned up at the door crying.

"She found out Draco is having an affair" Mrs Granger said softly knowing her Husband would blow up any second.

"Affair! He's having an affair!" Mr Granger had a temper that would scare Mrs. Weasley.

"Darling, let's let Hermione explain to us before we draw to any conclusions." Mrs Granger put her arm on her Husband forearm.

Hermione entered the kitchen looking defeated. Her eyes were red and the make up she had applied in the morning was now no where to be seen. She slowly sat at the table between her mother and father and looked down at the table.

"Hermione" Her father said slowly.

"I should have realised; the signs were all there. Right in front of me. I was so stupid. How did I not know?" Hermione's anger was starting to surface.

"What signs Hermione?" Her mother asked grabbing Hermione's hand to comfort her.

"He's been working late every night. He lied to me when I asked him where he went a few nights ago. He told me he was seeing Blaise I know he wasn't. This morning I was picking up the washing and his shirt…smelled of perfume and not my perfume Mum." Hermione had tears falling down her face. "Today we went to Diagon Alley and he took me to the book store and then left. He said he had to go to the bank. I followed him." Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at the table. "I saw him with another woman."

Hermione's father felt his heart break for his little girl. "Hermione I'm not saying you could be wrong but could it have been a relative he was meeting?"

"He has no female relative Dad. She kissed him on the cheek. He took hold of her hand and kissed it like he does with me when he takes me out."

Mrs Granger squeezes Hermione's hand and looked over to her husband.

"I'm Pregnant" Hermione whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy walked back into Flourish and Blotts expecting to find Hermione with books piled above her head but she was no where to be seen. Draco walked around the shop to look for his wife but there was no sign of her. He walked up to the shop assistant.

"Have you seen my wife? Hermione Malfoy?" He asked still looking around the store.

"Mr. Malfoy she left about twenty minutes ago. She looked like she was in a hurry." The shop assistant walked off to help another customer.

Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor and walked to his wing hoping to find Hermione there. He opened the entrance door to their wing and shouted her name.

"Hermione….Hermione." He shouted. He walked through to their living room and then to their bedroom. There was no sign of Hermione.

He walked down the stairs and into his Parent's living room. His father was sat reading a newspaper while his mother was drinking her tea and catching up on the latest gossip.

"Mother; have to seen Hermione? Has she been home?" Draco asked. He was becoming worried; Hermione had never done this before.

"No Darling, I thought you were going to Diagon Alley?" Narcissa looked up at his soon while Lucius folded his paper and looked at Draco.

"We went to Flourish and Blotts; I left her there while I had some business to take care of at Gringotts. I went back to get her and she wasn't there. The shop assistant said she left. I thought she might have come home." Draco explained.

Lucius looked at his son; he could see in his eyes how worried he was.

"Did you and Hermione have a fight?" Lucius said as he learned back in his chair.

"No; nothing." Draco said as he walked to the fireplace where a picture of Draco and Hermione at their wedding.

"Have you tried Potter or the Weasley's Draco? She might have gone there?" Narcissa said softly.

"I'll go see Mother." Draco said as he walked out of the room.

Draco was stood in his home office in front of the floo speaking with Harry Potter; Hermione's best friend.

"We haven't seen her Draco; the last time I spoke with her was a few days ago. Did you have a fight? It's not like Hermione just to disappear? "Harry said to Draco through the floo.

"Nothing; she just left. I don't know where she is. I've tried everywhere." Draco said sitting down on his chair behind his desk*

"Think Malfoy; could anything of upset her? Anything?" Harry said getting slightly worried about his best friend who was missing.

"I have to go." Draco closed the floo and walked off.

Hermione was in her old room laid on her single bed staring up at the ceiling. She had her hands on top of her still flat stomach. She was ten weeks pregnant; she had found out two weeks ago at St. Mungo's. She was waiting for the perfect time to tell Draco. She knew they hadn't planned to have a baby but she knew he would be happy. They had talked about when to start trying for a baby, Draco wanted to wait another few years where as Hermione was broody and wanted children as soon as possible.

Everything seemed so perfect two weeks ago when she found out she was pregnant. She had a lovely Husband, a good job, amazing friends and a new baby on the way. She couldn't ask for more. However in two weeks many things had changed. She had a husband who was lying and cheating on her. How could she raise a baby on her own? Where would she live? How would she cope as a single mother? Hermione's eyes closed slowly; all the crying had exhausted her.

Hermione was woken by an owl tapping on her bedroom window at her parent's house. She turns toward the window and saw Hedwig Harry's owl. She stood up and walked to the window and opened the window for Hedwig to deliver the letter to her. She expected Draco had contacted Harry when he couldn't find her and Harry had gotten worried. She sat down on the window seat and petted Hedwig. Harry had probably told Hedwig to stay until she had written back. She opened the letter and leaned against the wall reading.

_Hermione, where are you? Draco's been worrying sick and so are we. What's happened? Please write back so we know your okay. Hermione if something is wrong were here for you. Always._

_Harry and Ginny._

Hermione wrote a short note to Ginny and Harry telling them to expect her in an hour and not to tell Draco. She told her parents she was going to see Harry and Ginny and not to expect her back till late. She picked up her clock that had now dried and apperated to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny opened the door at Grimmauld place and looked at Hermione.

"Mione; we've been worried sick. Where have you been?" Ginny said as she pulled her friend into the house and closed the door.

"My parent's house." Hermione said slowly.

Ginny walked into the kitchen with Hermione. Harry was sat at the table holding baby James who was only a few months old. James was Hermione's Godson and he was the spitting image of his father. Ginny sat down next to Harry and took hold of James who was fussing in his father's arms. Hermione sat down at the table trying not to catch Harry's eye.

"Hermione; why did you just run off like that? Draco's worrying sick about you. He's searched everywhere for you. Why don't you want him to know where you are? Is this because of him working late Hermione?" Harry was cut of by Hermione's voice

"He's having an affair; I caught him with her outside Gringotts today.

Ginny stared up at Hermione with shock written all over her face. Her husband Harry was looking at Hermione with anger in his eyes. The day she told them she was marrying Draco was the day he told he that he knew one day he would hurt her and he had hoped that would never happen.

"Are you…sure?" Ginny said with uncertainty in her voice.

"This morning I picked up his shirt and I spelt perfume on it; not my perfume; he lied about going out with Blaise and this morning he went to Gringotts and met with a blonde women. He kissed her cheek and hand the way he kisses me." Hermione said with a dull tone in her voice. Tears were again escaping her eyes and running down her face. "I took those vows and I promised I would be faithful; I spoke them in front of my friend, my family and in front of him. I thought he had promised the same thing that day. Maybe I should have listened to you". Hermione said looking at Harry." He has hurt me and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione arrived back at her parent's house at eleven. She walked into the kitchen expecting the kitchen to be empty but found her parent's sat with her husband. Hermione's Father was sat with his arms crossed glaring at Draco. Draco looked uncomfortable sat at the table with his wife's parents.

"I think we need to talk" Draco said while looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her parents.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us Hermione." Her mother said softly while grabbing hold of her Husband's hand trying to pull him up.

"Dad; please." Hermione pleaded with her father.

Hermione's father glared at Draco as he walked out the kitchen with his wife.

Hermione turned her back to Draco and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I never thought it would come to this; maybe I'm naive and stupid but I thought the day we married we took vows and promised to each other. To be faithful and to love each other." Hermione said staring out the window. "Why Draco? Why" She said as she turned to look at him.

"It was a mistake; it only happened once I promise you." Draco said as he stood up and took a step towards Hermione.

Hermione stepped back away from Draco. She couldn't bear to be near him.

"Hermione, I was drunk. She took advantage off me." Draco said pleadingly to his wife.

"So why did you meet with her today?" Hermione said staring at Draco.

"She wants money; she said she was going to tell you. She said if I paid her money then she would keep it a secret." Draco said looking at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and tears ran down her face, she leaned back against the kitchen units.

"Hermione; I'm so sorry. It will never happen again I promise you. Please love I'm so sorry." Draco said walking towards Hermione.

"Don't come near me!" Hermione screamed.

Draco wanted to comfort Hermione; he has caused this pain he wanted to make it stop. He reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed again. "I don't care if it was once, twice or how many times. Once was enough to make this marriage end. How can I touch you knowing she has touched you? How can I sleep next to you knowing she has slept next to you? How can I kiss you knowing she kissed your lips too?" Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. "This marriage is never going to work now Draco. Never. I want a divorce."

Draco looked at Hermione. "No Hermione; please. Let me make this up to you. I'll show you it will never happen again. I didn't want this to happen. I was drunk please Hermione; love please." Draco stepped towards Hermione.

Hermione moved away from Draco standing by the kitchen door.

"No Draco. No." Hermione shook her head and looked to the floor. "Were done Draco, done. I want a divorce. I will come and get my stuff tomorrow and then I will proceed with the divorce. I want nothing to do with you Draco; I never want to see you again. Please just leave."

"Hermione please" Draco pleaded hoping she would listen.

"Get out! Get out! Just get out!" She screamed.

Draco looked at Hermione one last time and appearted.

Hermione slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. Hermione pulled her wedding and engagement rings off her hand and threw them across the kitchen. At the very moment felt a part of her die.

**Review please!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione walked down the stairs of her parent's house and into the kitchen. Her mother was making breakfast while her father read the morning paper.

"Good Morning Hermione; how are you feeling?" Her mother said softly giving her a smile.

"Fine" Hermione said sharply and sat down beside her father. "I'm going to Malfoy Manor today. I'm going to collect my stuff."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione's father asked over his newspaper

"No. I have to do this…alone. He knows I'm coming and he knows that I am going to a lawyer today to sort out a divorce." Hermione explained.

"Honey; shouldn't you think about this." Hermione's mother said softly.

"I have spent enough time dwelling on the thought of my husband with another woman. I am not a woman who will sit by and watch her husband sleep around. It's over." Hermione said strongly.

"What about the baby Hermione?" Her mother said as she sat down leaving her cooking.

Hermione looked at her mother. "I'm going to raise my baby alone; I don't need Draco; we don't need Draco."

At Malfoy Manor Draco Malfoy was sat in his rooms he shared with his wife; his soon to be ex wife. His mother and Father had no idea what had happened and he hoped to keep it that way. He wanted to try and fix things with Hermione.

Hermione flooed into the wing she shared Draco at the Manor; she stepped out the floo and saw Draco standing waiting for her.

"I'll be quick I just need to pack my stuff and then I'll be gone." She said as she walked through the office and out to their bedroom.

Draco followed her. "Hermione, please can we talk."

"Draco's it's to late for that. Please just leave me to pack. I'll be gone in half and hour."

"Please Hermione." Draco pleaded.

"Draco; I don't want to speak to you, I can hardly look at you right now. Please just leave me alone."

Draco walked slowly out of their bedroom and went to sit in the sitting room.

Hermione opened her suitcase and started packing her clothes. She opened her wardrobe and picked out her dressed. She picked out a green silk dress. She has worn that the night Draco proposed to her. That night was one of her fondest moments. They had gone to Paris for a short weekend holiday and Draco had organised a private viewing of the Eiffel tower. As they got to the top he went down one knee and asked her to his wife. Hermione threw the dress into the suitcase along with more dresses. She looked around the bedroom at the photos of them through the years they had been together. The first picture was Hermione and Draco when they were Graduating from Hogwarts; they had both returned to Hogwarts after the war and had fallen in love with each other. The next photo was of their first holiday together. Hermione had insisted that they go on a holiday together so they choose to go to America. They spent a week in San Francisco looking at the sights and enjoying each other's company. The next picture was of them on their wedding day. It was a beautiful day; she was so happy then. Look at her now, she was moving out of the place she had called home for the last four years and moving back in with her parents. At the age of twenty-six she was pregnant with her soon to be ex-Husband's child. This was not how she had planned her life to be.

Hermione walked through to the living room and Draco stood up immediately.

"I have every thing I think; if I have left anything just chuck it away or send it to Harry." She said not looking at Draco.

"Hermione! Dear where have you been?" Narcissa her mother-in-law said walking into their living room. "Where are you going?" She said looking at the suitcase.

"I'm moving out." Hermione said looking at Narcissa.

"What? Why? "Narcissa looked confused. She started at her daughter-in-law and then at her son.

"I'll leave Draco to explain that.. "Hermione said and walked into the floo.

"Hermione please." Draco pleaded

Hermione chucked the floo power and she was gone.

It was lunch time and Lucius had been called home to the Manor by his distressed wife. He hadn't been called home in years. Normally he would be called home because Draco had become lost in the Manor and Narcissa had worried herself sick because she couldn't find him. Today was different; he knew something was wrong by his wife's letter. The ink on the letter was smudged by her tears and Lucius was worried. He walked into Narcissa's private Parlour to find her in tears as he had expected with their son sat on the sofa opposite staring at the fireplace.

Lucius rushed to his wife's side and took hold of her hands.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" He said calmly

"Why don't you ask your son?" She screeched.

Lucius stood at full height and looked down at his twenty-six year old son like he was a teenager in trouble.

"Draco…I'm waiting." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Answer your father Draco. Tell him why your wife has left you." She said glaring at her son who she was disgusted with.

Draco gulped and looked down at the floor.

"I got drunk and I was stupid; I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want to hurt her I didn't." Draco said shaking his head.

Lucius stared at his son. "You were unfaithful to Hermione?" He asked.

Draco simply nodded.

"What are you a teenager? You're a married man Draco; you took vows and promised to be faithful. You have just ruined your marriage and lost the woman you love." Lucius said with anger in his voice.

Draco stood up and looks at his father. "I know and now she's going to divorce me. It was a mistake; If I could I would turn back time and I would never have gotten drunk. I don't even remember sleeping with her."

"Well you can't turn back time." Narcissa's spat. "I hope your happy with yourself Draco Malfoy because you will never find a woman like Hermione." Narcissa walked out.

Draco stared at his father hoping he would comfort him

"You're a grown man Draco; you made your bed and now you must lie in it." Lucius said as he walked out to go comfort his distressed wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was laid on her bed at her parent's house where she was now living. She was staring up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her stomach. If you looked at her you would not know she was pregnant but Hermione could see she had gained a few pounds around her middle.

When she had found out she was pregnant she had thought of different ways to tell Draco she had planned to buy some baby socks and leave them on the bed and see what he said or send him a letter with the ultrasound picture in while he was at work. Everything seemed so perfect and now everything was ruined. He had ruined her. He had ruined their life together because of one stupid drunken night. She was carrying his child and he had no idea. She didn't plan on telling him but could she keep it from him? He would see her around the ministry, Diagon alley he would see she was pregnant.

Hermione's mother brought her out of her thoughts by opening the door "Sweetheart; are you joining us for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry right now Mum; I'll get something later." Hermione said still staring at the ceiling.

"You have to eat Hermione; you're pregnant." Hermione's mother said walking to the end of the bed. She sat down on the end of the bed and looked at her daughter. She remembered the day Hermione got married; she looked radiant and stunning. The happy woman that Hermione was had now turned into a sullen and sad woman all because of her husband. Hermione's father had warned that he thought Draco was a "playboy; no good for his little girl" but Hermione's mother insisted they were in love and who were they to break them apart.

"I'm fine really Mum. I just need to be alone." Hermione said softy hoping to convince her mother that she was indeed fine.

"Alright sweetheart but make sure you do eat." Her mother said as she walked out closing the door.

Hermione was once again in her own world thinking about her life.

When she and Draco had first started dating she was 18. She went back to Hogwarts after the war insisting she got her education. Draco had also gone back, he didn't want to but his parents wanted him to do something with his life than be known as Lucius's Malfoy's death eater son. Hermione and Draco had been put together in most lessons and they started to talk over the next few months. Draco admired Hermione for her wisdom and her beauty that he had always noticed but tried not to. Hermione was taken by his charm and good looks even though she hated to admit it. They started dating in secret and Draco won Hermione over with his romantic gestures.

After they graduated from Hogwarts they decided to tell their friends and Family; mainly Draco's parents about their relationship. Hermione was worried how Ron and Harry would take it. She had dated Ron before the War but it didn't work out; she knew he still carried a touch for her and Harry was like an over protective big brother. He hated to see Hermione with any guy. When Draco and Hermione told Harry and Ron they sat their in silence for two second before Ron punched Draco in the nose. Hermione nearly hexed Ron for that and she didn't speak to him for nearly a month. Harry was shocked to say the least. Hermione Granger the muggleborn with Draco Malfoy the Pureblood who hated Muggleborns in love?

The next obstacle they had to over come was telling Draco's parents. It was no lie that the Malfoy's hated Muggleborns and now their son was in love with one. Draco was nervous and had paced all morning before they arrived at Malfoy Manor. He had told his parents in advance that he was bringing his girlfriend and he wanted them to meet her. They arrived and walked out of the floo to face Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione would never forget the face of Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy looked at Hermione and then at Draco and then at Hermione. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and then introduced her. Hermione nearly had a heart attack when Lucius Malfoy held out his hand to kiss Hermione's hand. Lucius's Malfoy; ex death eater had kissed Hermione Granger's hand, a muggleborn, Gryffindor Witch.

Hermione laughed at the memory. She and Draco would regularly go to Malfoy Manor for dinner with his parents. They had admitted they were shocked when they first found out but were happy as long as Draco was happy. Hermione also found out that Lucius was not all that bad. She would often have conversations him and also spend time with Narcissa.

Hermione and Draco lived together in Diagon Alley and both worked. Hermione at the Ministry and Draco at Malfoy Holding's. On Hermione's 21st Birthday Draco had surprised her with a trip to Paris. While in Paris he proposed to her. Hermione shouted yes and jumped on Draco kissing him for what seemed forever. They were married just after Draco's 22cd birthday in July.

After they were married they moved into Malfoy Manor. Hermione loved Malfoy Manor especially the Library; Draco joked that she only married him for his library. She had never been happier. Every time she heard some one call her Mrs. Malfoy she smiled with pride.

Hermione was broken from her thoughts again by an owl tapping on her window. She walked to the window and opened it and saw Narcissa Malfoy's owl sitting on the ledge. She reached over to the owl and took the note. Why was Narcissa writing to her?

**Please reveiw; i love hearing what you like about the story and your ideas. I really do. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has put this story on story alert and i love recieving emails from you! **

**Thank you **

**Greeneyes xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hermione, _

_I know what Draco has done; I know you must be hurting right now and I understand why you do not wish to be around him but Lucius and I want you to know that if you need anything, we are here. _

_We think of you as our daughter Hermione and I don't like seeing you upset. _

_If you need anything, you know where we are._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione put down the letter and climbed into her bed; she needed sleep she hadn't slept since she had moved in with her parents. She closed her eyes and tried to think of Draco.

The next morning after breakfast, Hermione dressed in a black skirt suit and a light pink blouse. She looked in the mirror and applied some foundation to her face; she wasn't use to wearing make up. She was lucky that she inherited her mother's flawless skin but since she hadn't been sleeping she needed to cover up the dark circles which showed she had not been sleeping.

"Hermione" Her mother said as she opened the door. Hermione turned around and looked at her mother.

"Do you want me to come with you darling? I don't mind coming. I can go throw on something smart and be right with you? Her mother said standing against the doorframe.

"No Mum, I need to do this on my own." Hermione looked down at herself. "Do I look alright?" She said looking in the mirror at herself.

"You look beautiful Hermione. Very smart. How many weeks are you?" Her mother said as she went to sit on Hermione's bed*

"I'll be eleven weeks tomorrow. I booked a scan for next week." Hermione turned and looked at her mother. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will sweetheart; I wouldn't miss it for the world. My first Grandchild." Hermione's mother said smiling proudly at the idea of a Grandchild.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she powdered her cheeks.

Hermione set up a floo in her parent's house so that she could directly floo to the Ministry. She had set up an appointment with one of the best divorce lawyers in the Ministry. She knew she needed a good divorce lawyer; she wanted the divorce to happen quickly so she could move on.

Hermione was sat opposite John Fraser, the best divorce lawyer in the wizardry world. She fiddled with her hands in her lap like she did when she was nervous.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I got your letter but from what I read you didn't state why you wanted to see me." John Fraser said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm getting a divorce Mr. Fraser and I heard you the best divorce lawyer there is and it's Miss Granger if you would." Hermione said looking up.

"Okay Miss Granger." He said with a slight smile. "What grounds are you divorcing Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione looked to the floor and took a deep breath "Infidelity" she said strongly. " I would like for the divorce to be as quick as possible."

"I'm sorry to say Mrs…Miss Granger that a divorce like yours will not be quick. The Malfoy's are a very rich and respected family and they will put up a fight." He said leaning forward to Hermione.

"I know that; I don't want his money, I don't want anything from him. I just wanted to be separated from him. I can't stand to be around him." Hermione said with anger boiling up inside her.

"So you wish to not have spousal support? You could get a lot of money from this divorce Miss Granger?" John Fraser said with a smile.

"We signed a prenuptial agreement before we married; I will be given ten thousand gallons for every year we were married; I will also receive child support from my Husband." Hermione said crossing her legs.

"Child support Miss Granger you don't have any children?" He said confused.

"I'm pregnant Mr. Fraser; my husband does not know and I would like to keep it that way for a little longer. So I would like it if you kept it a secret between me and you." Hermione said looking at John Fraser.

"Of course Miss Granger" He said as he picked up his quill. "I will start writing up divorce paper and I will send you a letter and an appointment time for our next meeting." He said and he put a piece of paper in front of Hermione. "I don't have to be paid until the divorce has been settled. I just need a signature to show that I am representing you." He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione signed her name of the dotted line and stood up. "Thank you Mr. Fraser, I will be waiting for you letter." She walked out and sighed.

She, Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger) was getting a divorce.

**Reveiw please**

**Sorry it's been a while i promise to have a few more chapters out soon! :)**

**It's my birthday on the 22cd so i'll be a bit busy for the next few days but i would really love some reviews from you all for my birthday :) xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Ginerva Potter opened the door to find her best friend stood on her doorstep with tears falling down her face. Ginny looked at her best friends who was known for being a strong woman. It broke Ginny's heart to see Hermione in such a state. She pulled Hermione into the house and held her close her whispering comforting words into Hermione's ear.

"It's alright Hermione, your going to be alright." She said hoping she was reassuring Hermione.

Hermione pulled away from Ginny and wiped her eyes. "It's not alright Ginny, I'm getting a divorce from my husband who cheated on me and I'm pregnant!"

Ginny stared at Hermione in shock "you're pregnant? Since when?"

Hermione looked at Ginny sadly "I'm eleven week tomorrow; Draco doesn't know yet. I can't tell him; I can't bear to be near him without wanting to hit him."

Ginny smiled and a small laugh escaped her mouth. "We'd all love to hit him trust me; I had to stop both Harry and Ron going round there and killing him a few nights ago."

Hermione smiled and sighed. "You don't mind if I stay for a little while do you; Mum and Dad are starting to annoy me."

"Of course not. The boys are in the living room I bet they will love having their Auntie Hermione here for the evening." Ginny said as she walked through to the living room.

Little James was sat on the floor colouring; his tongue was sticking out his mouth with concentration, baby Albus was laid on the floor kicking his little legs around. Hermione looked at baby Albus and wondered what her child would look like. Would he or she have his mother unruly hair or his father's sleek blonde hair? Would they have her eyes or Draco's eyes? She didn't know if she could look into her child's eyes everyday and see Draco's eyes staring at her.

Ginny picked up Albus from the floor and handed Albus to Hermione "I'm going to start lunch; you don't mind feeding him his bottle do you?" Ginny said smiling.

"No of course not." Hermione said sitting down in the arm chair cradling Albus in her arms.

Ginny brought Albus' bottle to Hermione and walked into the kitchen to prepare food. James stood up and sat down next to Hermione who was feeding Albus. "Auntie Mione. Where's Uncle Draco?" He said looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Oh…umm… James, Uncle…Draco won't be coming to see you anymore." Hermione said trying not to cry and distress James.

"Why?" James said.

"Well Auntie Hermione and Uncle Draco aren't together anymore James." Hermione said as she looked down at Albus who was closing his eyes.

"Do you not love him anymore?" James said

"It's difficult James; adult stuff, boring. You don't want to hear about it sweetheart." Hermione said leaning over and kissing James head. "Why don't you go see if mummy wants some help?" James stood up and walked into the kitchen.

After Lunch, Hermione left Ginny's home and went back to her parents. As soon as she walked in the door her mother threw herself at Hermione.

"I have been so worried Hermione! Where have you been?" Mrs. Granger said as she hugged her daughter again.

"Went to see Ginny; needed to speak with her; I'm fine Mum, don't worry about me I can look after myself. I'm old enough." She said

"Oh okay darling; I just worry about you."

"I know mum; but you don't have too." Hermione said as she walked up to her room.

Hermione laid on her bed resting her hands on her stomach which was starting to show. She closed her eyes and tears escaped them and travelled down her face.

Could she go through with the pregnancy?

**Please Review – I know it's short but I am going to update again soon : )**

**Merry Christmas xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was sat in the reception room of the doctors with her mother sat next to her with a smile plastered on her face. It was no secret that Mrs. Granger was ecstatic to have a grandchild to spoil. Hermione on the other hand was having doubts on whether she could cope on her own with a baby. She had been in a war, dealt with death eaters, faced Voldemort but could she look after a baby.

"Hermione Granger?" The reception said. Hermione and her mother stood up and walked down the hallway to the doctor's office. Her mother knocked on the door and they heard the doctor call to enter. They walked in and sat down.

"So Miss Granger, you're pregnant. Congratulations." The female doctor said with a smile.

Hermione only managed a small smile and nodded where as her mother's face again had a huge smile plastered on.

"So, let's have a look at this baby then." The doctor said as she stood up and showed Hermione to the bed. "How many weeks are you?" She asked Hermione and Hermione laid on the bed and lifted her top.

"Eleven weeks today." Hermione said as she looked up at the ceiling.

The doctor grabbed the gel and smeared it on Hermione's stomach. "This may be cold." The doctor said as she turned the ultrasound machine. Hermione's mother stood on the other side of the doctor and looked at the screen. The doctor started to scan over Hermione's slightly swelled stomach. Hermione turned her head slowly and looked at the picture on the screen.

"See there, that's your baby Miss Granger. You're dating around eleven weeks exactly" The doctor said and she looked at the screen.

Hermione's mother squeezes Hermione's hand. She looked towards her mother and her Mum had tears coming down her face. Hermione felt numb.

"Hermione I just need to get another Doctor in her to have a look okay?" The doctor said as she stood up.

"Is everything alright?" Her mother asked immediately

"I just need a second opinion on something." the doctor said as she walked out the room in a rush.

**I know this is very very short but I thought I would do this short bit for you; I know I have left you on a cliff-hanger and I know you will all probably hate me for it but I just had to! **

**Merry Christmas and I hope to get another chapter up maybe by Christmas day/boxing day!**

**Thank you for the birthday wishes! **

**Please review! (the more reviews the more I like to write)**

**Love much xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was laid on the bed clutching onto her mother's hand tightly. Two other doctors were looking at the screen and whispering to each other. Her mother kept squeezing her hand trying to reassure Hermione that everything was okay.

Hermione closed her eyes trying not to let the tears of worry fall down her face. She did want this baby, she wanted her baby. She pleaded in her head for everything to be okay; she was wrong she did want this baby; it was her baby, her precious child.

"Miss Granger, I have asked Doctor Lane and Doctor Piper to come in here and have a look because I saw that there were two babies on the screen but only one has a heartbeat" she said looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked from the doctor to her mother. "Twins?" She said quietly

"Yes, Miss Granger but I'm very sorry only one of them has survived." She said looking sadly at Hermione.

Hermione finally let tears fall down her face; she had lost one of her babies. Hermione's mother squeezed Hermione's hand and pressed a kiss to her head.

Hermione looked at doctor and wiped her tears. "The other one's okay though right?" she said.

"The surviving baby has a strong heartbeat and everything looks perfectly normal. I have no reason for worry over the baby Miss Granger." She said with a reassuring smile.

"What about the baby that didn't survive? Will she experience a miscarriage?" Hermione's mother asked looking towards the Doctor.

"She can experience a miscarriage or she could experience nothing; it is hard to tell at the moment." She said. She turned to look Hermione and stood up* We want to see you every two weeks for the next couple of months; we just want make sure that the baby is fine and healthy."

"Okay." Hermione said as she stood up and readjusted her top.

Hermione and her mother walked into the house silently not talking to one another but thinking about Hermione's pregnancy. Hermione sat down at the table and stared out the window while her mother made tea; she thought tea made everything better.

"Hermione; it's okay to be happy darling. " Her mother said as she put Hermione's cup in front of her.

"I don't know what I should feel Mum; I'm happy that the baby is healthy but I'm upset that one of them died and I didn't know it." Hermione said picking up her tea.

"Something's are just not meant to be Hermione, while we mourn the lost of one child we should celebrate the fact that one of them is healthy. You'll never forget that your child was a twin and you will always look at that child wondering what the other sibling would look like or what it would be called but you have to be grateful that you have one of them." Hermione's mother said wiping a tear from Hermione's eye.

Hermione just nodded not trusting herself to talk without breaking down in front of her mother.

Later on in the evening Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione! Oh I've been waiting all day to hear about the baby. Come in! "Ginny said as she opened the door.

Hermione managed a small smile and walked in to the house.

"I'm just making dinner, Harry's favourite. Do you want to stay for dinner? We can celebrate the health of the baby." Ginny said smiling.

At the words "celebrate the health of the baby Hermione promptly fell apart.

Ginny rushed to her friend and helped her sit down. "Hermione? Is something wrong? The baby? Is everything okay? Oh God! Something's wrong isn't it?"

Hermione managed to shake her head and mumble something about twins.

"Twins? That's fabulous Hermione!" Ginny said squeezing Hermione's hand. "I know it must have been a shock but twins that's amazing."

Hermione shook her head. She looked up at Ginny and wipes her eyes. "I was having twins Ginny, one of them didn't have a heartbeat."  
"Oh Hermione" Ginny said and she pulls Hermione to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Mione; oh god what else can they throw at you."

Hermione held onto Ginny letting her tears fall from her eyes.

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated when I said I would; it was my birthday, then Christmas and everything got so busy!**

**So as it's a snow day and I should be revising for my college tests next week but I thought I owed it to you to write a chapter; another one will follow if I get LOTS of reviews! Lol :)**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xx**


	15. Chapter 15

After having dinner with Harry, Ginny and the kids Hermione just wanted to be alone. She didn't want anymore questions; she couldn't face going back to her parents right now. She knew her mother would smother her and her father would ask questions about how she felt. She just wanted to be alone.

Diagon Alley was quiet; it was a Thursday night, no one was around and Hermione could walk through the street without being noticed. Every since the defeat of Voldermort she had become a celebrity in the Wizardry World. She hated being called a Hero; she wasn't a Hero, she was just Hermione Granger the girl who stood by her best friend when he needed her.

Hermione passed through the street looking at the shops. She stopped outside Flourish and Blotts, there was no sign of life inside the shop and the closed sign was hung on the door. Flourish and Blotts was where Draco and Hermione had meet in secret on a Saturday in December; it was their first date together. Draco had summoned all the courage he had to ask out Hermione, he hadn't exactly been nice to her in previous years; he was adamant that she would reject him and Draco Malfoy had never been rejected by a woman. They met at the back of the store by the potions books and then Draco took her to a little restaurant behind Twilfitt and Tattings; she didn't even know the place existed.

Tears fell down Hermione's face as she remembered the first date she had with Draco; he seemed so perfect and so charming if only she had known that in years to come he would break her heart and leave her pregnant and alone.

Draco had just come out of work and didn't want to go home to face his mother glaring at him all night like she had for the past nights. She had hardly spoken a word to him since he told his parents about what happened to make Hermione leave. His father had spoken to him and tried to get him to go see Hermione but he knew going to see Hermione right now was not the right thing to do. He knew Hermione; she needed time to be alone to process what was happening. He wondered if she had gone to see a divorce lawyer like she had said; he didn't think she had he had received no papers as of yet.

As he walked down the street he saw the outline of Hermione standing in front of Flourish and Blotts. He squinted his eyes and looked closer to see if it was indeed his wife.

Hermione turned her head to the side and wipes her tears with the back of her hand and turned to walk away from the shop but stopped when she saw Draco standing three meters away from her.

"Hermione" Draco said carefully.

Hermione looked at Draco and then went to turn around to walk off but Draco went towards her and grabs her hand.

"Hermione, please can we just talk. Please" He looked into her eyes pleadingly.

Hermione looked up at Draco and into his grey eyes; she could see he hadn't been sleeping as he had dark circle under his eyes like she had. She sighed in defeat "Fine; half and hour."

They walked side by side, trying not to touch one another till they go to the coffee shop they would often go to after work sometimes. They sat down in the corner away from anyone else gaze.

"How are you?" Draco said looking at Hermione.

"How do you think I am Draco? I just found out that my husband slept with another woman" She said looking down into her tea mug.

That was a kick in the stomach to Draco but what did he expect her say, was she suppose to lie and say she was absolutely fine and she was going to take him back?

"I went to see John Fraser, the divorce lawyer last week. He's writing up the papers as we speak now. I don't want anything from you Draco" She said as she looked up at him. "I just want this marriage to be over and then we can move on. You can be a single batcholer and do what you want when you want and I can…"

"I don't want to be single; I want to married. I want to be with you Hermione." Draco said looking at Hermione and slightly raising his voice.  
"Well I can't be with you Draco, not now, not ever. I can't bare to touch you Draco knowing she has touched you; I can't bare to be near you." Hermione said pushing her mug away from her.

"Please Hermione; can't we just try being together before you decide to get a divorce? I'll go to marriage counseling? I'll sleep in the spare room for a while? Can't we just start again? A new start." Draco said grabbing holding of Hermione's hand.

Hermione shook her head and pulled her hand away from Draco "It's not just about me I have to think about Draco; I'm pregnant." She said as she stood up and walked out of the coffee shop leaving a shocked Draco at the table.

**I'm so so sorry I have left it so long again! Had writers block but I'm back now and happy to write away!**

**However last time I updated I only got a few reviews and that also made me feel like people didn't want to read my story anymore : ( **

**So please review and tell me if you have any ideas about what you want to happen!**

**Also send me private emails if you want to share any ideas I don't mind at all! **

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

In Diagon Alley, Draco was sat at the coffee table still staring to the empty seat that Hermione had just vacated.

She was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father….a Dad.

Draco returned back to the Manor looking exhausted and stressed. He wanted to see Hermione; he wanted to talk to her, set everything right again. Comfort her, hold her in his arms and kiss her and tell her everything would be okay but that wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let him anywhere near him.

As soon as he walked into his wing he was met by his mother who looked worried.

"Draco, where have you been? I have sent your Father and Godfather out looking for you! I thought something had happened." She said looking at Draco.

"Mother; I am really not in the mood to argue with you tonight okay?" He said looking defeated.

"Draco has something happened?" She said staring up at her grown up son.

Draco sat down on the sofa and held his head in his hands.

"Draco" Naricassa said as she sat down next to her son.

"Hermione's pregnant" Draco mumbled into his hands.

Narcissa looked at her son with a shocked expression.

"She's pregnant and she's divorcing me; I won't get to see my child mother; she'll make sure of it. She doesn't want me any where near her." Draco said looking at his mother.

"At the moment she's hurt, you've broken her heart Draco. You have to understand that what you did was betraying her, your love for her. Everything." Narcissa said grabbing hold of Draco's hand.

"I know mother; don't you think I know that!" Draco shouted as he stood up.

"I'm a screw up; I fucked up! Don't you think I know that! If I could I would change everything. I never wanted to hurt Hermione; I love her!"

"Draco!" Came a harsh voice from behind him; the voice belonged to his father.

"I thought I had taught you better than this Draco. You're scaring your mother."

"I'm fine Lucius" Narcissa said as she stood up. "Where is Severus?"

"He is downstairs; why don't you go join him dearest while I speak with my son" Lucius said looking at his wife.

Lucius walked to the fireplace and leaned against it looking at Draco. Draco sat down on the sofa and looked down at the floor. "Hermione's pregnant" Draco said. "She's pregnant and wants a divorce; I will not be allowed anywhere near my child and I will never be able to see he or she grow up because of one drunken mistake!"

"Draco. I know at the moment this might seem like the end of the world for you but you have to let Hermione come around. She's been hurt."

"I know; your only telling me what mother's said."

"You know me and your mother we haven't had the perfect marriage Draco; you have to work at a marriage and sometimes us men we do stupid things and it takes a while for women to come to terms with what we've done." Lucius said as he sat down next to Draco. "Your mother didn't speak to me for nearly three months when I took the death mark Draco; she could bear to be near me to touch me. She believed that I had put him before her. It wasn't true but she saw it like that."

"How did you fix things?" Draco said looking up at his father.

"We talked; I made a promise to your mother the first night I came back from my first muggle killing. I told her that she was more important than he was and if he called when she needed me I would go through the pain of him calling just to be there for her. The night you were born, he was calling me but I stayed by her side while she gave birth to you. My pain was only a fraction to hers and what she wad going through to give me a son."

"What should I do father?" Draco said with an exhausted voice.

"You have to fight for what you want Draco. Haven't I always taught you to do that? You want Hermione; you fight for her. You make sure she knows that you love her and you want to be with her."

Draco nodded his head as his father stood up and walked out of Draco's wing leaving Draco to think of what he would have to do to win his wife back.

After Hermione had left Draco alone in the coffee shop in Diagon Alley she went back to her parent's house. She didn't want to go back there but she had no where else to go. Living with her parents was exhausting and stressful. Ever since she had moved in with them she felt suffocated; her mother would check up on her every five minutes and her father treated her like she was a child again. She couldn't take it any longer. She was going to have to find her own place.

As Hermione walked down the street of her Parents house she thought of what she had told Draco. She knew know that he knew he wasn't going to give her up with out a fight. He wouldn't let her live; he would be there all the time suffocating her like her parents. He wouldn't sign the divorce papers now. He wouldn't just let her divorce him now he knew she was having his baby.

As soon as she walked through the door she was met by her worried parents.

"Where have you been Hermione? I've been worried sick! You could have contacted us Hermione!" Her mother said pulling Hermione into a hug nearly suffocating her.

"Hermione, we've been so worried. Where have you been?" Her father said while touching Hermione shoulder while her mother hugged her.

"Mum I'm fine" Hermione said pushing her mother away. "Stop smothering me. For goodness sake, I'm twenty-five years old. I don't need you to mother me anymore. I just want to be left alone!" Hermione said raising her voice. Her parents stood and stared at her in shock.

"Please just leave me alone" Hermione said with tears coming down her eyes. She rushed off up to her room leaving her parents standing in the hallway.

Hermione's mother looked towards her husband with tears coming down her face; she only wanted to help Hermione; help mend her broken heart but she knew Hermione needed more that she could offer. Mr. Granger put his arms around his wife and drew her close to him and whispered comforting words into her ears trying to calm down his worried and stressed wife.

Friday morning came around and Hermione eventually went downstairs to see her parents. After last night neither Hermione nor her Parents had spoken to each other. As Hermione walked into the kitchen she only saw her mother sitting at the table. Her father must have already left for work at the surgery.

"Good Morning Hermione" He mother said in a monotone voice. Hermione knew her mother was upset.

"I'm really sorry Mum…I just flipped I don't know what came over me. Well I do know what came over me. I saw Draco last night." Hermione said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"You went to see him?" Hermione's mother asked surprised Hermione had gone to see him.

"No I ran into him. I went for a walk down Diagon Alley, I need some fresh air to be away from everything and I saw him. The one person I didn't want to see."

"What happened dear?" Hermione's mother said as she reached for her hand.

"We went to a coffee shop and I talked. I told him about the baby." Hermione said looking at her mother.

"What was his reaction?" Her mother said as she squeezed Hermione's hand

"I don't know I didn't stay around long enough to know. I was rushed out. I couldn't face him." Hermione said as she started crying.

"Oh Hermione" Her mother said ads she went around the table and held her daughter." I promise you everything is going to alright. I promise you. Me and your father will help you however much you want or need it!"

Hermione held onto her mother and cried on her shoulder.

She needed to cry; she cried for her broken marriage, her babies and her life.

**Another Update! Two in one day! You are lucky! I'm on a role now! **

**I hope this is longer and some of you wanted more!**

**Review and you shall receive more! **

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes **

**xxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione stood in the middle of an empty flat with her mother. This was the fifth flat they had seen that day; Hermione wanted a place on her own, a place where she could settle down.

"Hermione, you know you can stay with us as long as you want, you don't have to move out." Her mother said and she looked around the empty flat.

The flat wasn't exactly the best but with a little work it could be made liveable. The living room was one of the biggest rooms in the flat; it had two bay windows that opened out onto a balcony that overlooked a small garden.

"Mum, I need a place of my own. I can't keep living with you and Dad. I'm having a baby and I don't want to have to depend on you." Hermione said looking at her mother.

"But darling we don't mind you living with us; we wouldn't mind having our grandchild in the house as well. It would be quite lovely actually." Hermione's mother said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you'd love that mother but I need my own space." Hermione said walking through the living room and into the master bedroom.

Hermione and her mother returned back to the house mid afternoon. They had spent the afternoon making offers on the flat. After talking with owner Hermione managed to get the price down by a significant amount. Hermione's mother had already decided what she was going to do to the flat and made sure Hermione knew she would make sure that the flat was well equipped. She wanted her daughter living in a nice flat that she could raise a child in.

That evening Hermione went to Grimmauld Place to have dinner with Harry and Ginny.

"I've found a flat." Hermione said as she cut her potatoes.

"Where?" Harry said looking up at Hermione.

"Diagon Alley; just behind the town centre. It's a nice flat just needs a lot of work. I got the price down which is good. Leaves me more money to fix it up." Hermione said smiling at Harry.

"Maybe you and Ron could help me fix it up?"

"Of course will help." Ginny said smiling while feeding Albus in his high chair.

"Yeah; will help Hermione." Harry said smiling.

"We have loads of baby stuff we could give you if you need anything. My baby days are over." Ginny said while feeding Albus another spoonful of food.

"Done? I thought you said three?" Harry said looking at Ginny surprised.

"I think our Family's complete. Two boys are enough for me." Ginny said while looking at Harry.

Hermione felt awkward sat at the dinner table while Harry and Ginny talked about their private family life. Looking at Ginny and Harry she realised she would never have what they had.

"Auntie Hermione" Little James said while pulling on Hermione Jacket.

"Yes James?" Hermione said looking down at him while Harry and Ginny continued their argument.

"Are you having a baby? " He said looking at Hermione.

"James! Where did you hear that?" Ginny said leaving the argument she was having with Harry and looking at her small son.

"I heard Daddy and Uncle Ron talking about Auntie Hermione having a baby." James said.

Ginny glared at Harry.

"Sorry I didn't know he was listening." Harry said trying not to make eye contact with either Ginny or Hermione.

"Yes James, I'm having a baby." Hermione said with a small smile. "You'll have another little cousin to play with."

"Can it be a boy?" James said.

"Well I don't know what it will be yet." Hermione said ruffling James's hair. "Don't worry Harry, he would have found out soon enough. I'm starting to show more now and I'm finding it harder to hide it."

"What are you going to do if Malfoy sees you then? He'll see you're pregnant?" Ginny said.

"He knows; I told him." Hermione said looking at her plate. "I didn't mean to tell him; it just happened. I went to Diagon Alley and well he was there and he pleaded with me to talk with him." Hermione said looking up at Harry and Ginny.

"We went to the coffee shop and he kept telling me how he wanted to work things out. After everything he had done he thought we could make this shameless excuse of a marriage work. He got me angry and I just said it." Hermione said putting down her fork.

"What did he say?" Ginny said shocked that Hermione had told Draco

"I don't know. I rushed out of there as soon as I said it."

"Has he not tried to contact you? " Harry said surprised Draco hadn't gone after Hermione.

"No, nothing. I told him about the divorce and he just sat there" she said.

"What's a divorce?" James said.

"You don't need to know that James. Are you finished sweetheart?" Ginny said changing the subject,

James just nodded at Ginny's question.

"Good Boy; why don't you go into the living room and sit and play we'll be in soon." Ginny said standing up picking James up from the chair and putting him on the floor.

While Harry played in the living room with James and Albus, Ginny and Hermione washed up the plates from dinner in the kitchen.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Hermione said leaning against the kitchen counter looking out of the window?

"Getting a divorce you mean? Ginny said putting a plate into the cupboard.

Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny.

"If I was me and Harry did that to me. I think I would probably kill him but we have children together and I would try and make it work for their sake." Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"So you think I should give it a try with Draco?" Hermione said

"If you want to that is? I suppose. Hermione you have to put you before anyone else. If you don't want to be with him; don't be with him. If you want to try and the try. It's your choice. You and only you." Ginny explain while looking at Hermione.

"I don't know what I want anymore." Hermione said looking out the window

again.

**I really am on a role at the moment; I love all your reviews; keep them coming please!**

**The more you review the more I write; it's very true!**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Hermione took Ginny and Harry to her new flat in Diagon Alley and showed them around.

"It's…umm great Hermione." Ginny said trying to sound reassuring.

"I know it's not a lot Ginny but once we have fixed it up and decorated it will be as good as new. I have so many plans for this place!" Hermione said slightly excited.

"Are you going to open the floo?" Harry said walking to the living room fire place.

"I don't know; I live my privacy, I don't want people just popping in and out when ever they like." Hermione said opening the double windows which lead out to the balcony.

"You'll need the floo open in your later stages of pregnancy; if there's an emergency you will need to contact us quickly." Ginny said while dusking off the top of the fireplace.

"You're probably right Gin." Hermione said looking out on the view from the balcony. "So today I thought we could just clean the flat and Harry would you be able to put up some wards?" Hermione said turning to look at Ginny and Harry.

"Sure; I'll put up some wards and how about I paint the front door?" Harry said smiling; he wanted to help Hermione out as much as possible. He had watched his best friend who he believed was such a strong woman turn into a vulnerable wreak all because of Malfoy.

While cleaning the master bedroom Ginny looked over at Hermione. Hermione was dressed in black joggers with tight white top that showed off Hermione's growing bump.

"You're getting bigger." Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"You think?" Hermione said standing up straight.

"Yeah defiantly; soon you'll have trouble hiding that you're pregnant. We'll have to go shopping and get you some new clothes." Ginny said with excitement.

"You'll use any excuse for a shopping trip Ginny." Hermione said bending down to pick up some dusters.

"What are you trying to say Hermione Granger?" Ginny said crossing her arms across her chest.

"That you love to shop; that's no secret. Everyone knows it and I'm sure Harry's bank balance knows you love shopping." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"Harry's bank balance loves my shopping addiction." Ginny said turning around and dusting.

By late afternoon the flat was looking spotlessly clean and smelled of cleaning products. Harry had painted the door red and sorted out the wards to make sure Hermione would be safe once she moved in and only people she wanted could get into the flat.

"Thank you; I don't think I could have done this with out you two today." Hermione said smiling.

"No problems. I wish you had another week of work we could get this place looking amazing in no time." Ginny said putting down a bottle of bleach.

"I wish I had another week off two but it's time to get back to reality." Hermione said closing the double doors. "My mum and Dad want to start moving things in slowly which means that they are going to make me stay with them as long as possible. They think I'm incabale of looking after myself. "

"Mum's worry, Hermione. I worry about James and Albus all the time and you'll worry about your baby all the time too; it is something us mum's do." Ginny said

with a smile. "Talking of children, we should go collect James and Albus from my Mum's I expect they have worn them out."

"I expect they've had lots of fun with you Mum and Dad. When does Ron get back from his holiday with Lavender?" Hermione said

"Tomorrow." Harry said and picked up his jacket from the coat holder as he walked toward the newly painted front door.

Harry and Ginny apperated to the Burrow and were greeting with children crying as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mummy" Screamed little James as he ran into his mother awaiting arms.

Ginny picked up her distressed son and held him in her arms close to her chest.

"What's wrong James? Why are you crying?" She asked softly.

"Is there really such a thing as the boogie man?" James said looking at Ginny.

"Don't be silly James; there is no such thing, now who told you that?"

"Uncle George." James said resting his head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Well I'll be having word with your Uncle George." Ginny replied.

"Oh Ginny, Harry you here." Molly said with a relieved smile. "How's Hermione?"

"She's doing okay Molly." Harry said picking up a sleeping Albus.

"I wish she would pop by; we haven't seen her in a while." Molly said sadly.

"She just needs some time on her own Mum." Ginny said looking at her mother.

"of course." Molly said with a small smile towards her daughter who was holding her Grandson.

Hermione returned back to her parent's house and told her parents what she had done to the flat that day with Harry and Ginny. After she had dinner with them she went up to her room and got a book out from the suitcase.

"A Hogwarts History". The book had been Hermione's favourite since she learnt she was a witch at the age of eleven. She had read it cover to cover many times and never got bored or tired of reading it.

Before Mrs. Granger went to her room to go to sleep she opened the door of her daughter's room to check on her. Even though Hermione was twenty-five years old she was still her precious daughter. Ever since Hermione had left for Hogwarts school at the age of eleven Mrs. Granger had felt that she had lost her daughter. It was weird not having Hermione around the house, weird not falling over the books that she would read and not return to the bookshelf.

As she opened the door she saw Hermione asleep with a book on her chest. Mrs. Granger smiled and walked towards Hermione and took the book out of her hands. She brought the duvet up to Hermione's chest and tucked it around her. She planted a soft kiss to Hermione's head and whispers into her ear. "I love you Hermione." Mrs. Granger walked back to the doorway and looked back at her daughter and she knew that Hermione was going to be alright; she was strong.

**Another chapter for you my lovely readers! **

**Please review!**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes**

**xxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

After Hermione's first week back at work, Harry and Ron had a surprise for Hermione. The last week had been hard for Hermione. She had met with John Fraser again about the divorce and was told Draco had received the papers. She hadn't heard anything from Draco or his family. He thought maybe she would have seen him or even received a letter from him but nothing.

Even though she couldn't bear being near Draco but deep down she wanted him to at least fight for her. Fight for their marriage but obviously he didn't love her enough to fight for her.

On Saturday morning Ron and Harry picked up Hermione from her parents house.

"Ready to go?" Harry said smiling.

"Where are we going? You know I hate surprises!" Hermione groaned.

"We know you do Mione but you'll love this were sure." Ron said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Have a good day Hermione and boys take care of my girl" Mr Granger said. Hermione rolled her eyes feeling like she was once again a sixteen year old girl.

"Of course we will Mr. Granger." Ron said smiling "She'll be back in one piece don't you worry"

"Good. Have a good day" He said leaving the kitchen.

"Can we go now?" Hermione said impatiently

"Yep!" Ron said with a huge smile on his face." You're going to love us Mione" He said as he appeared with Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of a huge building; a building which they had been to before when they were in school.

Hermione walked forward and looked up at the building. She had been here before and she hadn't enjoyed it.

"Quidditch?" Hermione said looking back at the boys.

Harry nodded with a smile on his face.

"You brought me to Quidditch?" She said looking back at the buiding

"Yeah! We've got the best seats in the house." Ron said waving the tickets in Hermione's face.

"Here you'll need this" Harry said while putting a scarf around Hermione's neck. The scarf was green and white, the colours of the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

"Are Bulgaria playing?" Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron.

"How else did you think we got these tickets, Viktor had to help us." Ron said smiling.

They walked into the building and up to their seats, which was in the Ministry box. Only the riches and most powerful people got seated in the Ministry box. Hermione had once come with Draco and Lucius because they had a spare ticket. She had never really liked Quidditch but she would play along with the boys plan because they thought they were helping her.

She was anxious and nervous to see Viktor again; she hadn't seen him since her wedding when he told her privately that he thought she was making a mistake and that she should be with him. Maybe he was right Hermione thought to herself.

As the match started Hermione looked up into the sky and say Viktor flying about waving to the crowd. He had become more muscular since the last time she had seen him. His hair had grown a little and he looked like he had a bit of stumble on his cheeks but from where she was standing she couldn't really see. Just as the match was starting she heard a voice she wished not to hear at this moment.

"Father, were late already. Come on!" Draco said like an impatient child.

Hermione turned her head and saw Draco and his father walk into the ministry box holding their heads high. Hermione moved in front of Ron hoping that Ron's body would hide her.

"What's wrong Hermione" Ron asked as he noticed her move closer to him

"Draco" She whispered

Ron turned his head and saw the two blonde Malfoy's. This was all Hermione needed right now. This was supposed to be her day out, a day without worrying about Draco.

"Don't Worry; just ignore them." Harry said squeezing Hermione's hand.

As Draco moved to the front of the box he saw Hermione move in front of Ron. Lucius stood next to Draco and touched his shoulder with his cane.

"Something wrong Draco?" He said.

"Hermione's here with Potter and Weasel." He said sitting down on the opposite side of the box still staring at Hermione.

"Maybe you should try and talk with her" Lucius said as he sat down. Draco just nodded his head watching Hermione.

The match ended with Bulgaria winning thanks to Viktor and the three of them went down to the Ministry function room.

"Guys, come on this is only for the players" Hermione said pulling on Harry's coat.

"It's alright Hermione" He said smiling "Viktor invited us."

"I'll go get us some drinks." Ron said while walking off to the bar.

"Her-my-ninny." Viktor said from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around quickly and a big smile appeared on her face. "Viktor!" She said smiling. "It's been ages" She said as she hugged him.

"Too long Her-my-ninny." He said holding onto Hermione tightly.

Hermione pulled back from Viktor and looked up at him.

"How have you been?" Viktor said. His English had improved a lot since she had last seen him.

"Good. I huff been good and you?" He said still holding onto Hermione's hands.

"I'm okay. I expect you've heard about me and Draco." She said with a sad smile.

"I huff heard. He is stupid Her-my-ninny! He is not worth of such a goddess." He said touching Hermione's cheek.

Hermione looked up at Viktor. "Thank you Viktor. You always say the nicest things." She said slightly blushing.

Ron returned holding three drinks in his hands. "Hi Viktor." He said passing a drink to Hermione.

"Hello Ron." Viktor said nodding politely. "Do you mind if I take Her-mi-ninny wiv me; I vould like to show her something."

"She's all yours mate." Ron said pushing Hermione towards Viktor making her face against his chest.

Viktor took hold of Hermione's hand and led her out of the bar and out to the Ministry box. As the walked in Hermione stopped dead in her tracks in front of her Husband and father-in-law.

**I know some of you think the story is getting boring so I hope this chapter is a bit more exciting; I've left it on a cliff hanger see what happens next! **

**Much Love **

**Green eyes **

**xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Draco stared at his wife with the Quidditch player. He looked down and saw their hands holding each others and then looked back up at their faces.

"Hermione" Lucius said with a small nod of the head.

"Lucius, it's nice to see you." She said politely.

Draco continued to glaring with anger at Hermione and Viktor. Viktor pulled Hermione's hand and pulled her behind him as if he was protecting her; he knew the look in Draco's eyes was not a good thing; he knew that her husband was furious to see her with another male.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Draco said in a low tone.

Hermione was about to protest when Viktor spoke in the same hushed tone Draco had spoken to them in.

"She won't be your wife for very much longer Malfoy." Viktor said standing up in full height to make Draco intimidated.

Hermione let go of Viktor's hand and moved in front of Viktor and in the middle of the two men. She looked up at Draco and looked into his eyes.

"That's enough." She said to both of them. "Come on Viktor." She said and moved to walk. "Viktor." She said but he stood facing Draco.

Viktor leaned forward to Draco and whispered so only Draco could here him.

"You lost is my win" He said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Draco pulled his hand into a fist; he wasn't going to let him have his wife, his Hermione.

"We'll see about that" Came Draco's reply. "She's has already chosen me over you once what makes you think she's pick you now." Draco said with a small smirk. He knew that Hermione marrying him was a sensitive issue with the Bulgarian. He had loved Hermione and wanted her to marry him.

Viktor looked at Draco with fury; he pulled his hand into a fist and threw a hard punch at Draco's face.

Draco fell to the floor with blood on his face, Viktor walked to Hermione and grabbed her and pulled her away but Hermione pushed him away from her.

"Just leave Viktor' you've done enough damage. Just leave!" She said rushes to Draco's side on the floor.

Lucius was already by his son's side holding a handkerchief to his nose.

"I'm so sorry Draco; I didn't know he would do that." Hermione said bending down beside Draco. "Are you alright?" She said holding onto the handkerchief Lucius had used to press against his son's cheek.

"Never been better" Draco replied looking up at Hermione.

"We should get you to St. Mungo's; it looks like he's broken your nose." Hermione said helping Draco sit up.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to St. Mungo's." He said as he sat up and gripped onto Hermione's hand.

"Draco, I think it would be best if you did." Lucius said as he stood up and rearranged his robe around his shoulder.

"Hermione, you do it. You've done it before." Draco said looking up at Hermione.

"Fine, but not here; let's get you home." She said as she stood up and held her hands out for him to pull himself up.

"Why don't you let me do that; you shouldn't be straining yourself in your condition." Lucius said as he stood by Hermione.

Hermione simply nodded.

Harry and Ron ran to the Ministry box to find Hermione standing next to Draco and Lucius.

"Bloody hell! What happened?" Ron said looking at Draco holding a blood red handkerchief to his nose.

"Bloody Bulgarian" was all Draco said.

"Viktor and Draco got into a bit of a fight. I'm taking Draco back to Malfoy Manor; I need to fix his nose. Can you go back to my Dad and tell him where I am; he'll only start worrying if I'm not home." Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Sure we will Mione. Should we tell him you're with Draco? He might kill us?" Ron said looking slightly scared at what Hermione's father's reaction would be.

"Oh for goodness sake Ron; he's not going to kill you. Just tell him where I am and I'll be home later." She said

"Okay. Just floo us if you need us" Harry said as he looked at Draco and Lucius.

Hermione, Draco and Lucius arrived in the middle of the family living room where Narcissa was sat.

"What ever happened?" She said as she stood up. "Darling are you alright? Tell me what happened?" she said as she moved to Draco.

"Mother! I'm fine." Draco said annoyed that his mother was treating him like a child.

"Nothing to worry about dearest; just a little fight that's all." Lucius said as he kissed his wife's head.

"You need to sit down so I can fix your nose." Hermione said

Draco sat down on the sofa and Hermione joined him trying not touch him unnecessarily.

She had agreed to fix his nose only because she thought it was her fault. If she hadn't been with Viktor this would have never happened.

Hermione took of her robe and leaned it against the back of the sofa and grabbed her wand.

"Hold still" She said to Draco as she looked him in the eyes. Draco sat looking at Hermione. He noticed that she was biting her lip, she was concentrating; he loved it when he would walk into the library finding her reading a book, he would always see her biting her lip knowing she was concentrating and thinking about something.

Hermione said the spell and his nose painlessly went back into place and the blood disappeared.

"Done" She said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Draco said touching his nose.

"Don't worry it's the same as it was before." She said "I should be going" She said about the stand up.

"Stay" Draco said looking at Hermione. "Stay for dinner? " He said again. "Please?" he sounded desperate.

Hermione looked at Draco and then toward Narcissa and Lucius who were staring at her for an answer.

"Fine." She said, she couldn't believe she had agreed to stay for dinner with her soon to be ex-husband and soon to be in-laws. What had she agreed to?

**Another Chapter for you! **

**I would like you all to reveiw please!**

**The more you reveiw the more i write!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes**

**xxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione was sat at the in the family dining room in Malfoy manor with her soon to be ex-husband and his parents. She was sat beside Draco and in her opinion to close to him. Why did she agree to this she thought to herself? She was sending the wrong ideas to Draco. She should have left when she had the chance!

Her parents would be going mad wondering where she was; probably thinking Draco had persuaded her not to go through with the divorce. Harry and Ron were probably pacing in front of the floo wondering what was happening.

"Are you still living with your Parents Hermione?" Narcissa said trying to make conversation and breaking Hermione's train of thought.

Hermione looked up and looked across the table at Narcissa. "Only for the rest of the week and then I'm moving out." She said picking up her glass of water and drinking some.

"Moving out? Where are you going?" Draco said looking at Hermione.

Hermione didn't want to tell him where she was moving too but she couldn't not answer his question now. "I brought a flat in Diagon Alley, it's near work and it's big enough for me and the baby. I can't live with my parents forever." She said putting down the glass. "Although I think my mother would like me to live with her forever."

"How are you feeling? Had any morning sickness? I was terribly with Draco. It was more like all day sickness. I was terribly; Lucius was so concern." Narcissa said with a small smile while looking towards Hermione.

"No sickness luckily; I've been working fine. I'm just more tired than usual." Hermione said trying to be polite to her soon to be ex-mother-in-law.

"I suppose you'll have to put in your notice at the Ministry soon for when the child arrives." Lucius said for the first time through dinner.

Hermione looked towards Lucius at the top of the table. "No; I'll still be working at the Ministry even after the baby is born. I have already sorted out everything with Kingsley. He has said I can have as much time off as I want as long as I promise to come back." She said with a smile. "I enjoy working there; I'm going to need a job if I'm going to support myself and my child." She said looking at Lucius.

"Well Draco will be able to provide for you and your child." Lucius said looking towards Hermione and Draco.

Hermione nodded her head "I'm sure he would be able to and I'm sure he'll pay for child support for this child but I don't expect him to support me as well once we are divorced." She said strongly.

There she had said it. Divorce. They were getting a divorce. She didn't want Draco thinking she was going to stop the procedures because of today.

Draco looked at Hermione; he didn't know what to say. She had said it; he knew it was true. It was final. She was stubborn he knew that. When she had her mind set one something she did it. She had set her mind on his divorce; they would be getting a divorce and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Of course Draco is entitled to be involved as much as he wants with this child; it is after all his child." She said looking at Draco and then turned towards Narcissa and Lucius. "And this child is your first Grandchild and I want you both to be involved as much or as little as you want to be. I will never stop you seeing him or her." Hermione said with a small smile.

Narcissa only nodded her head scared if she spoke she would break down and cry; she saw Hermione as a daughter and she felt like she was loosing part of her family at that very moment.

"Of course we will be very much involved with our Grandchild and you Hermione; you are of course still and will always be family to us." Lucius said with a slight smile.

"Thank you Lucius." Hermione said looking towards him.

They finished dinner with idle chit chat; scared to bring up the divorce or pregnancy. After they had all finished, Lucius rushed Narcissa out of the dining room seeing that she was near to breaking down in front of Hermione.

Draco and Hermione went upstairs to their former wing as Hermione had requested as she needed to talk to Draco.

Draco was stood up by the fireplace while Hermione said down on the sofa that she had chosen when they first married, the sofa which she had sat on waiting for Draco every night to come home. She placed her hands on her lap and took a deep breath.

"I went to see a Doctor about a week ago." She said trying to get Draco's attention.

Draco turned around and looks at Hermione. "Oh, is everything okay?" He said as he sat in the arm chair he had marked as he own when they had brought it.

Hermione looked down at her hands; trying to think of a way to word what she was going to say.

"Hermione?" Draco said starting worry that something was wrong.

"I'm carrying twins." She said looking up at Draco.

"That's great! Wow! I didn't think that would be possible" Draco said with a huge smile on his face. The idea of one baby was exciting but two!

"I was carrying twins Draco; one of them doesn't have a heartbeat." Hermione said slowly returning her gaze to her hands.

Draco looked at Hermione speechless; why hadn't he told her sooner. This was his child too. Anger boiled inside him but then he remembered that she was probably coming to terms with it herself.

"You should have told me sooner." He said after a moment of silence.

"I know…I know. I'm sorry. It was just quite a surprise to find out I was having twins and then to be told one of them was…that one of them didn't have a heartbeat. It just through me. I'm sorry but I thought you should know." She said looking at Draco.

Draco nodded his head and looked at Hermione. "But everything is okay with the other baby? Heartbeats there? It's healthy?" He said worryingly.

Hermione nodded "The Doctor said everything is fine; I'm the right size for ten weeks and everything looks good." She said with a smile. "Draco if you want to come to any Doctor's appointments I would be fine with that. IF you don't it wouldn't be a problem either. I know were getting a divorce but we need to amicable for our child. I don't want he or she growing up with us fighting and resenting one another. We don't need that and neither does our child."

"Of course I'll come." Draco said quickly.

Hermione smiled. "Okay well I'll owl you when my appointments are and where we can meet." She said. "I should be going; my parents are probably going mental by now and so will Harry and Ron." Hermione said standing up and making her way to the fireplace.

Draco stood up. "Hermione you know I never meant to hurt you." He said desperately.

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco. "You might not have meant to hurt me Draco but you did." Hermione said and walked into the fireplace. "Goodnight Draco; thank you for dinner." She said to Draco as she flooed to the Potter's.

**I am so very sorry for not updated sooner; I have been so busy and time got away from me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to get the next chapter out by tonight or tomorrow afternoon! **

**Review and I may induldge you early with the next Chapter**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes **

**xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

After consoling his wife he made his way to his son's wing. The House elf had informed him Hermione had left and "Little Master" was upset.

He made his way to his son's private chambers and knocked on the door to the living room.

"Come in" Draco said in a defeated and quiet voice.

Lucius opened the door unexpected of what he would find. "Draco?" He said

"You can come in Father, she's gone." He said looking up at his father.

"Mipsy informed me you were upset; did something happen?" Lucius said as he walked to the arm chair which was placed across from Draco who was sat on the sofa where Hermione had been sat previously.

Draco leaned forward and puts his head in his hands. "She was carrying twins." Draco said trying not to break down.

"She was?" Lucius said looking at Draco concerned. He had never seen Draco so upset except for the night before he went to Hogwarts at the age of eleven.

"One of them didn't have a heartbeat…she found out a few weeks ago. She didn't tell him! It was by child too!" Draco said starting to get angry.

"Yes it's your child to Draco but think about how she might have felt learning that one of the children she was carrying had died. That the child had died in her body. Loosing a child Draco is one of the hardest things women go through." Lucius said obviously knowledgeable about this subject. "Before you; Draco, your mother lost three babies. To watch her grieve and break down was something I don't ever want to see again." Lucius said looking at Draco. "Hermione's scared; she alone and she doesn't know what to do anymore."

"She's not alone; I'm here." Draco said looking at Lucius.

"But you're not there Draco; not there like a normal husband would be." Lucius said looking at Draco. "Tonight your mother and I realised that Hermione is going to go through with this divorce and we all are going to have to accept that. Even you Draco; you are getting a divorce."

Draco shook his head. "I don't want to get a divorce; I love her." He said looking at his father.

"I know you do son but I think you have to realise that you're going to have to let her go if that's what she wants." Lucius said.

Draco stood up and walked through the living room and into his bedroom leaving his father sat in the arm chair.

Hermione returned home at 10pm and was met by her worried parents.

"Hermione; why did you agree to stay there?" Her mother said as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"He didn't do anything did he Hermione?" Her father said standing up

"No Dad; we just talked." Hermione said as she sat down at the table.

Hermione's mother sat down next "What happened?" She said softly.

"We had dinner with Lucius and Narcissa; I think they thought that we would just get back together that I would forgive and forget but I can't do that. I think they've realised now that this divorce is going to happen." Hermione said looking at her mother. Hermione's mother took hold of her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "I told his about the baby; it told him about the twins. He had a right to know." She said as she felt a tear fall down her face.

"You did the right think Hermione." Her father said as he place two cups of teas in front of his wife and daughter.

Hermione just nodded. "Do you mind if I just go to bed; today's been a hard day." She said looking at her parents.

"Of course darling; go on get some sleep." Her mother said squeezing her hands again.

"You know where we are if you need us." Her father said kissing her head.

Hermione walked up to her bedroom and closed the door. Silence.

She pulled off her clothes and stood in front of the fall length mirror in only her bra and underwear.

She ran her hand over her slightly swollen stomach lovingly. She didn't plan this child but now she needed this child more than anything. This child was the only thing in her life that was right, the only thing keeping her going.

**Hey Guys,**

**Some of you have said that the chapter I just uploaded was a repeat it WASN'T but I accidently put it in chapter 21 and chapter 22 but it IS A NEW chapter!**

**This is the next chapter and I hope to get another one out tonight if I get some reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**Much Love…. Greeneyes xxxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Six weeks had been and gone and for Hermione they had flown by.

In six weeks Hermione had managed to move into her newly decorated flat with the help of her parents and best friends, start back at work and start to get her life back on track. She was now eighteen weeks pregnant and finding it hard to hide her growing bump.

She and Draco had only talked through letters; Draco often writing to see how she was feeling and how the baby was. She knew he hated not being there for her and the baby and experiencing everything that was happening.

It was 5pm on Thursday; Draco was sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's waiting for Hermione to arrive. She was already late for her appointment and he was starting to worry; this wasn't like Hermione, she was never late for anything.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Hermione said to the receptionist as she walked through the doors looking flustered. "I was in a meeting and it over run." She said looking at the receptionist who just nodded her head and motioned towards Draco sat waiting for her.

Hermione walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. Draco looked at Hermione; she looked beautiful and glowing with pregnancy. She was wearing maternity jeans which showed off her still toned and slim legs and a white long sleeved top which showed off her growing baby bump and a navy blue blazer; she looked smart but casual at the same time.

"Sorry; I did send an owl to Malfoy Holding's to say I would be late." She said putting her tan brown bag on the floor.

"It's okay; I was starting to worry, you're never late for anything. I thought something had happened to you." Draco said looking toward Hermione.

A smile appeared on Hermione's face and she looked at Hermione. "You worry too much Draco." She said and picked up a mother and baby magazine from the side table next to her.

Ten minutes later they were called into the Healer's office. Hermione had decided it would be best if she saw a Healer rather than a Muggle Doctor. A Healer would know more about what she was going through; it was common for pregnant Witches to find that their magic increase through pregnancy or even decrease.

Hermione and Draco sat in front of the desk looking at the Healer.

"We just need to get a few things done and then we can have a look at that baby for you." The Healer said with a smile. "I expect you anxious to see your little one."

Draco smiled and looks towards Hermione who simply nodded politely.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy; I read your notes from the Muggle Doctor therefore I am aware that you were carrying twins." The Healer said with a soft tone to his voice.

Hermione simply nodded again and looked towards the Healer not daring to look at Draco.

"I see you weren't offered counselling." He said leaning forward to look at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't need counselling; I've come to terms with loosing a baby. I just want to concentrate my time and energy on this baby."

Draco leaned his arm over to Hermione and laced his fingers through hers. Hermione started at Draco but did not remove her hand from his. It felt normal; it felt right to hold his hand. It felt like it had always had; like nothing had ever happened.

After going through the mandatory check ups Hermione laid on the bed with her white cotton top up under her breasts and bared her naked bump. Draco sat on the chair next to the bed Hermione was sat on with his hand still laced through hers.

The Healer started the Ultrasound and looked at the top anxious parents to be.

"There's your little one. Mr and Mrs Malfoy." He said with a pleasing smile.

"Is everything alright?" Was the first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth. She had been kept awake at night thinking something was wrong; she needed to know everything was alright.

The Healer smiled and nodded his head. "Everything is perfectly fine Mrs. Malfoy. The Little one looks very healthy and very happy. Very active. Have you felt any movements or kicks yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet."

"You will do soon." He said while he scanned lower down her bump. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Can you tell now?" Draco said speaking for the first time.

"We can tell now and I can tell you know if you would like? Mrs Malfoy?" He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco; they hadn't discussed finding out the gender of the baby.

"It's up to you Hermione." Draco said. Even though he was desperate to find out he wanted Hermione to have the final word.

"We'll find out. I want to know." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well Mr and Mrs Malfoy you have a perfectly bouncing baby…..

* * *

**Bit of a cliff hanger; so tell me what you want….Boy or Girl?**

**A little Draco Maybe? **

**A little Hermione? **

**Tell me what you think and Review! **

**Much Love …..Greeneyes xxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

"…a Girl!" The Healer said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said she was sure she was carrying a boy.

"Defiantly a Girl, Mrs Malfoy." He said looking at the screen again.

Hermione titled her head to look at Draco. His eyes were fixated on the screen. He had a proud smile plastered on his face and she swore she could see tears forming in his eyes. She squeezes his hand which made him come out of his trance. "Draco?" She said looking at him.

"Sorry." He said looking up at Hermione. "I can't believe it; a girl! The first female Malfoy in a hundred years." he said smiling.

"A very special little girl indeed then." The Healer said. "Do you want some photos? Maybe for the Grandparents?"

"Yes Please." Hermione said then turned her attention to Draco. "Your mother will want some pictures of her new Granddaughter to flaunt to all of her friends.

"Of course she will and I want one for my desk." He said smiling and squeezed her hand.

The Healer printed the pictures for Hermione and Draco and booked Hermione's next appointment. Hermione and Draco left St. Mungo's and stood outside the front of the Hospital.

Draco was holding the picture of the baby; he had been looking at the picture since the Healer had given it to him. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father of a little girl. He was sure that this baby would be a boy like every other Malfoy first born. His father was going to very surprised to hear the news and his mother was going to squeal with delight; she always wanted more children and especially a little girl to spoil.

Draco looked up from the photo and to Hermione's stomach; his baby was growing inside there. Hermione noticed his eyes on her stomach; she knew what he was thinking about. She moved closer to Draco and grabbed his hand gently and put it upon her stomach carefully.

Draco looked at Hermione shocked; for months she had shuddered away from his touch but she had just put his hand on her stomach.

"It's starting to feel real now. I'm going to be a Father." Draco said looking at his hand on Hermione's bump.

"Tell me about it." Hermione said with a smile. "It's all seemed to go so fast; I swear I was only 10 weeks last week and still had a flat stomach now I'm huge!"

"You're not huge Hermione; you're beautiful and glowing." He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and tore her eyes away from his. "Umm…Thanks and thank you for coming with me. Do you want to come to the next one?"

"Of course I do; I wouldn't miss it for anything. I think we should book one of those scans what did the Healer call it?" He said looking at Hermione.

"4D scan." Hermione said.

"Yeah one of those; I'll pay for it but I think we should get one." Draco said taking his hand on her stomach.

"Okay but we have to wait till I'm at least 25 weeks pregnant." She said.

Draco nodded and looked back down at the picture in his hands.

"I should be going." Hermione said breaking Draco's attention from the picture in his hands.

"I thought we could go to a coffee shop; talk?" Draco said hoping to get Hermione to spend more time with him.

Hermione looked at Draco, contemplating whether she should go with him or not.

"Just half an hour; that's all Hermione. We haven't really spoken in six weeks except letters." Draco said looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Just half an hour then I need to get back to my flat."

They went to a small coffee shop near the Hospital; it was the first time they had sat down and spoken since the dinner party.

"Have you brought anything for the baby yet?" He said putting his coffee mug down on the table.

"Not a lot really; a few baby grows but not any furniture." She said holding her tea.

"I was thinking we could go together?" He said looking at Hermione. "I want to buy it; the furniture and anything you might need."

"I don't expect you to buy everything Draco." She said putting her tea down.

"I want to." He said smiling.

Hermione shook her head. "I know you do Draco but I can't let you do that." She said looking into her tea mug. "Did you receive the papers this week?"

"I did." He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Draco. He looked at her with sadness in her eyes; she couldn't take it.

Hermione stood up and grabs her bag and walked outside quickly trying to get away from Draco. Draco stood up knocking the chair backwards; he chucked money on the table and rushed after Hermione.

He caught up with her outside a small baby boutique.

"Hermione! Stop! Talk to me! He shouted trying to make her stop her running away from him. He ran in front of Hermione and stopped her in front of him with his hands on top of her arms. "Hermione, please." He said desperately. "Talk to me…please"

Hermione lifted her head up to face Draco; she had tears falling down her face. Draco lifted one of his hands to her face and wipes the tears from her face.

"I never thought our marriage would come to this you know." She said quietly as he wipes the tears from her face. "It's killing me Draco; I can't stand the thought of being with you after…after…after that but I can't to be away from you." She said looking at him.

"Then don't stay away Hermione; come home." He said cupping her cheek with his palm. "I love you Hermione; I do. I'm so sorry for what I did; I want you to believe me. I promise; I swear to you Hermione that what I did will never happen again. You're everything to me; without you I just survive. I want to live not just survive. I want to be happy again. I want to be with you. Always and forever." He said looking deeply into Hermione eyes.

He leaned forward and closes his eyes; he had dreamed of kissing Hermione every night since she had left him. He felt his lips touch Hermione's and he sighed. Heaven.

Hermione moved closer to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck; she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She felt like she was home in his arms. This was…heaven.

Hermione pulled away first and opened her eyes and looked at Draco. He still had his eyes closed. "Draco." She said looking up at him. She was still stood in his arms. Draco opened his eyes and looked down at his wife's face. Hermione smiled up at Draco "Take my home." She said with a huge smile planted on her face.

**Well….I hope you like this Chapter!**

**I choose a Girl; some of you said a Girl. Every Girl needs her father right?!**

**Review and I will get a new chapter up soon!**

**Love Much…. Greeneyes xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione woke up but not in her flat; she was at Malfoy Manor. Last nights activities came flooding back to her.

She had slept with Draco! Oh God what had she done! She was supposed to be divorcing him not sleeping with him! She could have slapped herself for being so weak for giving into him. She had fallen for his words like she always did; he had charm and that charm always won her over.

She turned her head and looked behind her; she saw Draco sleeping soundly.

He had his arm laid across his waist with his hand protectively on her bump. He looked peaceful and even had a slight smile on his lips. She had to admit it was nice being back in his arms; she felt safe and protected.

Her heart and head were telling her two different things. Her heart loved being his arms but her head was telling her to run. She always said she would never forgive a cheater and here she was in his arms the morning after she had slept with him.

Hermione leaned over and looked at the digital clock on the side cabinet. '4:23am.' Ever since she had become pregnant she had been getting up early. She slowly and carefully extracted herself from Draco's arms trying not to wake him and moved gracefully from the bed. She stood naked at the side of the bed looking for her clothes. Where had he thrown them?

Hermione walked to her underwear with were located near the wardrobe. She pulled on her knickers and went to find the rest of her clothes. While getting changed she looked over to Draco ever so often to make sure he hadn't woken up to see her getting dressed.

She couldn't stay when he woke up; this had been a mistake; it shouldn't have happened!

Once Hermione was dressed she creped out of the bedroom and into the living room. She sighed when she closed the bedroom door. She didn't know what had come over her last night. She had sworn never to go near Draco Malfoy again but here she was back in his bed after he had cheated on her. Her head was a mess. She blamed the hormones; ever since she had become pregnant her sex drive had increases but unfortunately she had no one to share her increase in liking to sex.

Hermione picked up her bag from the living room floor where she had left it last night and walked into the floo.

Hermione flooed home and went straight to her bedroom; she dropped her bag and fell onto the bed. She grabbed her pillow and held it to her chest.

She did love him; she always had done and she always would but could she forgive him? Tears started pouring down her face as she laid her hand gently on her stomach. She felt a slight movement just below her belly button. Her eyes widen in surprise and she pressed her hand a little firmer into her stomach and she felt the flutter again. Her baby girl had moved. She moved onto her bag and pulled up her white cotton top and laid both her hands on her stomach.

"What do you think I should do Mm?" Hermione said looking down at her bump. "I know you probably need him just as much as I do but I don't know whether I can forgive him. I know he loves me and you; he loves you a lot I can tell already" Hermione felt the flutter again underneath her stomach.

Hermione's eyes started droop and become heavy. She turned onto her right side and grabbed hold of the pillow again. She pulled the pillow to her stomach and closed her eyes dreaming of last night.

* * *

Draco woke up later at 8am to find his bed empty and Hermione gone. He reached over to the side of the bed; it was cold. She had been gone a long time.

He laid on his back and sighed; he knew it was to be good to be true.

He thought last night had fixed everything but of course Hermione wasn't simply she never had been. All he wanted was her to come home; to be with him and hopefully to forgive him for what he had done but it was obvious it was going to take more than one night of passionate sex to do that.

He got out of bed and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and pyjama bottoms.

"Mipsy!" He shouted

Mipsy the house elf arrived in Draco's rooms beside him. "Yes Little Master?" She said politely.

"Do you know what time Hermione left this morning?" He asked white pulling on a jumper.

"Little Miss left early in the morning around 4 sir." She said nodding her head. "Little Miss was in quite the hurry sir like she wanted to leave quickly."

Draco nodded and dismissed the house elf with his hand. She had obviously regretted last night; he knew she would but he wanted her and last night was what he needed and so did she; he knew she did but she hated to admit it. She did love him deep down but she was finding it hard to put what he had done behind them.

* * *

**It's never easy for Draco and Hermione is it?**

**What do you think? I know you all loved them back together but can she forgive him cheated so easily? **

**Review and you shall recieve a new chapter soon!**

**Much Love ....Greeneyes xxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione rushed into her office at '9:45am.' She rushes passed her bosses desk and walked into the private office in the corner.

She slammed the door shut and felt back against it and sighed. Once she had regained her breath, she walked to her desk and sat down in her plush desk chair. Just when she thought she had a moments peace a knock at her door disrupted her train of thought.

"Come in." She said loud enough for the person outside the door to hear.

It's was her assistant; Katelyn. The girl had been her assistant for nearly 9 months. Katelyn walked in and stood in front of her desk.

"Good Morning Mrs Malf…Miss Granger." She said politely. "I'm sorry Miss Granger; I'm still getting use to it please forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it Katelyn and I told you; you can call me Hermione when were in my office. I don't mind." Hermione said with a smile. "Was there something you wanted?"

Katelyn walked back outside the room and walked in with a huge bunch of red and white roses.

"These came for you this morning. There's a note inside." She said as she put them down in the middle of Hermione's desk.

Hermione stood up from her chair and looked at the roses in front of her; they were her favourite. She knew who they were from. "Is that all Katelyn?" She said as she looked up from the flowers to her assistant.

"Yes that's it…Hermione." She said smiling and walking out of the office.

"Thank you Katelyn." She said picking the card out from the flowers and sitting back down.

Hermione opened the card in front of her. It was hand written by Draco.

_When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
All that a love should really be  
And I need you more and more each day  
Nothing can take your love away  
More than I dare to dream  
I need you_

_I do need you Hermione._

_We need to talk; please no more running. Meet me outside Flourish and Blotts tonight at 6:30pm_

_Love Draco…x_

Hermione had tears falling down her face; he had written a verse from their wedding song. She loved the song; it was their song. The first song they had danced to as husband and wife.

He was right though; she couldn't keep running away from him. Sooner or later she was going to have to be near him and talk to him. She was having his baby after all.

* * *

At Lunch time Hermione walked through the Ministry and down to the Auror's offices. She needed to see Harry; he always had good advice when it came to Draco.

Hermione knocked on Harry's door and opened the door when he grunted for her to open the door.

"Got time for a little talk with your best friend?" She asked smiling.

Harry stood up and walked around his desk. "I always have time for you Mione." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "You alright?" He said as he pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm fine." She said as she sat down on the chair "Well I don't know really; I don't know what to do and I was hoping you could give me some…"

"Advice?" Harry said sitting down on the other chair which was next to Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Harry. "Yesterday was my 18 weeks scan; Draco came with me." She said looking at Harry.

"I totally forgot. How did it go? Did you find out the gender I know you said to Gin that you wanted to find out." He said getting excited.

Hermione laughed slightly. "Uncle Harry you're going to have a little niece to spoil." She said smiling and putting her hand on her stomach.

"A girl? Oh Hermione that's great! She's going to be perfect; beauty and brains." He said smiling at Hermione. "I bet Malfoy was shocked; I expect he was expecting to hear he was having a son."

"All Malfoy's have been boys until this one." She said smiling.

"So your scan went well and then what happened? I feel that there is more to this story." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"He was happy; I was happy. It felt like it use to. It felt right; like we were meant to be together." She said looking down at her hands in her lap. "We went to a coffee shop; he wanted to talk about the baby. I went; it was the first time we had really spoken since the dinner except from the letters." Hermione said as she looked up at Harry.

"Then what happened?" He said

"It was going well but when I mentioned the divorce papers I just couldn't face him. I ran out of the coffee shop and he followed me." Hermione said now looking out the window behind Harry's desk.  
Harry leaned over and took hold of her hands. "Hermione."

"No Harry; I need to finish this. We were outside the coffee shop and he just started saying all these things about how sorry he was and how much he needed me and how much he loved me. I fell for it like the stupid person I am. I fell straight into his arms!" She shouted as she pulled her hands away from Harry and stood up. She walked to the window and stood looking out of it. "Being in his arms; it felt like being home after you've been away for years. It's comforting you're finally safe and it felt right but I knew it was so wrong….so wrong."

Harry stood up from his chair and walked to where Hermione was stood.

"I slept with him Harry." She said as she looked towards him.

"You regret it?" He said trying not to judge Hermione.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. My heart is telling one thing and my head another. I don't know what to do Harry. What should I do?" She said breaking down in tears.

Harry pulled her into his chest and held her close to him. "You do what is best for you and your daughter Mione. You do what you want; we won't judge you ever." He said kisses the top of her head. He hated seeing her like this. Hermione had always been strong even at the peak of the war she hadn't cracked; she kept him and Ron strong not letting them break down. Without her he doubted he would still be alive.

Hermione looked up at Harry. "Thank you Harry."

"Don't thank me; it should be me thanking you Mione. I owe you so much." He said smiling.

"I made your shirt wet." She said looking at the wet patch on his white shirt.

"It doesn't matter; you're the only thing that matters. Hermione you need to think about what is best for you and what you want." He said looking at her.

"I know. I know Harry and you've helped me. Thank you." She said leaning up and kisses his cheek. "Tell Ginny the news will you; I would come round tonight but I need to see Draco. I haven't even told my parents about the baby yet."

"That's fine. I'll tell her don't worry." He said smiling.

"I should go; got work to do" She said stepping out of Harry's arms.

* * *

The afternoon went faster than she expected. She had worked on three cases and was now exhausted. Being pregnant wasn't easy that was for sure.

She went back to her flat and put on more comfortable clothes and got ready to meet Draco.

At '6:40pm' she walked to the book store and saw Draco stood outside dressed in his expensive work suit. He look handsome and Hermione felt herself blush.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said looking at Hermione. He looked nervous.

"I was contemplating whether to come or not." She said honestly.

"Well I'm glad you came. I thought we could go to dinner?" He said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head "Okay; lead the way." She said following Draco.

They reached a restaurant which was half way down Diagon Alley and stood waiting to be seated.

"Did you like the flowers?" He said looking at Hermione.

"I did; thank you." She said looking around the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The waiter said to them.

"Yes. Some where private please." Draco said as he slipped the waiter some money for his digression.

Hermione and Draco were seated in a private corner across from each other.

This was going to be a long night Hermione thought as she looked up at Draco.

* * *

**So another chapter for you; i love all of your reviews!**

**Please tell me what you want to see; i like to know and i like knowing you love what i'm writing.**

**More to come soon**

**Much Love ....Greeneyes xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione was sat across the small table only a metre away looking at Draco who was looking at her intently.

"Hermione?" he said pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"Sorry." She said looking towards Draco. "Have you told your parents about the baby?" she said trying to make conversation with her soon to be ex- husband who didn't want to be her ex-husband.

Draco shook his head "No, not yet; I was hoping we could tell them together. Mother is going to overjoyed and well Father might just get the shock of his life; this is the first female Malfoy heir in nearly one hundred years; she's going to be a powerful little witch; our daughter." He said with a proud smile on his face.

Hermione looked at Draco; he really was looking forward to having a daughter. She could just imagine him with her. His little princess, a daddy's girl. She was a daddy's girl; always preferred her father to her mother when she was little; he gave the best hugs when she was upset and always read to her at night. She thought of how her life would have been different if her Dad wasn't around. Her little girl would only have her throughout the week and then see her Dad on the weekends.

"Hermione…do you want to tell them together? I know mother would love to see you again?" he said looking at her. "You alright?"

Hermione looked up and broke her train of though. "Sorry; bit distracted tonight."

"Something you'd like to share with me?" He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked down at her bulging pregnant stomach and put her hand gently on her stomach. "I know that tonight you wanted to talk about the…divorce and for the last half an hour we've been avoiding the subject but I came here tonight so we could talk about it. Since we found out we are having a girl I just keep thinking about how much my Dad means to me and how much my life would be different he wasn't in it and if I only got to see him every weekend. It would be heartbreaking."

"Hermione." Draco said trying to interrupt her.

"No Draco let me finish this. I don't want that for my daughter and I'm sure you don't. The more I think about doing this alone the more it scares me. Since we married all I've wanted is a baby; something of ours and really when I found out it wasn't the best timing you were always at work and we hadn't been spending a lot of time together and then…and then I found out about…well. I know that I will never be able forget what you did I don't want to throw away our marriage because of one night of stupidity on your part. I don't want to ever have the conversation with our daughter of why Mummy and Daddy aren't together. I am willing to give us another chance, give our marriage another chance for the sake

of our daughter." She said looking at Draco.

A huge smile appeared on Draco's face; he reached over to grab Hermione's hands. "I promise you Hermione I will never, ever do anything to ruin this relationship again! I promise you."

"Don't promise me something that you can't keep Draco; you've done that once before." She said looking at him.

"I know I have but I promise that I will never Hermione; never do that to you again or my daughter. You are both to important to me." He said kissing one of Hermione's hands.

The waiter walked over to them with a firewhiskey and a sparkling water and put them down on the table in front of Hermione and Draco.

"What can I get you for your main meal Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" He said politely

"The chicken Salad for me please." Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course Mrs Malfoy and you sir?" He said to Draco.

"The steak; well done." He said looking back at Hermione.

The waiter walked off leaving the couple to the in-depth conversation.

Hermione smiled slightly and looked at Draco. "I want to move back into the Manor but I don't think I'm ready to sleep in the same room at the moment."

"That's fine; as long as I know you're at the Manor and safe I will sleep better." He said smiling.

"I will be keeping my apartment though. I want it to still be there; maybe I could use it for work or something." Hermione said.

"We can rent it out for a while; make a profit from it and use the money to start a trust fund for my little daughter."

"You're daughter?" She said looking at Draco

"Our daughter." He said smiling.

Hermione shocked Draco by standing up slightly and leaning toward him showing him that she wanted a kiss from him. He happily obliged and kissed his wife.

Tonight had been a success; he has his wife back and he was going to be able to be with his daughter everyday…he just had to make sure he didn't mess it up!

**I am so very sorry that I haven't update in so long but I've been so busy no excuse I know…I finally got a job! Which is great! However my Nan is not well at the moment so that's why I haven't been writing so much.**

**I promise to write more in the next two weeks as it's Easter Holidays.**

**So to start of your Easter here is a chapter…enjoy and review.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes**

**xxxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy my faithful readers!**

**:)**

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were sat in the dining room eating breakfast. Lucius was sat at the head of the table reading the mornings newspaper while Narcissa ate silently next to him on his left.

"Did Draco come in last night?" Narcissa said looking at her Husband.

"I wouldn't know Narcissa; I expect he did and is still asleep it is after all a Saturday morning." He said irritated that she was pestering him so early in the morning and envying his son for getting a lie in.

"You don't think he's seeing someone do you Lucius? He's been going out quite a lot." Narcissa said hoping that her son wasn't seeing another woman.

"I don't think he is Narcissa; I think he is trying to win over Hermione after his infidelity. I wouldn't worry dearest I expect things will work out soon enough." He said picking up his newspaper and reading the news page.

"Lucius…" Narcissa said "I'm worried; maybe you should have a chat with Draco."

"About what mother?" Draco said walking in with Hermione.

"Hermione! You're here?" She said surprised and with a huge smile of her small face. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes; I'm moving back in." She said as Draco pulled out a chair for his wife and helped her sit down at the table.

"You are? That's wonderful dear; I'm so glad you two could sort things out." Narcissa said looking at them both.

"Were taking things slowly Mother; we want to make sure we can mend our marriage for our child." He said looking at his mother's smiling face.

"Of course. The child should come first and the child will have a better life with both parents." Lucius said looking at Draco and Hermione.

"Talking about the baby; we found out the gender." He said smiling.

"You did! Come on then Draco tell me." Narcissa said excitedly

"Darling you know that all first burns are male in this family." Lucius said looking at Narcissa.

"Well that's where you're wrong Father; this will be the first Malfoy heir that will be a girl." He said proudly "You'll have a Grandaughter in a few months father."

"A girl?" Narcissa said with tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure; we had the scan on Thursday and the Midwife told us." Hermione said

"Well this is unexpected and delightful news." Lucius said with a smile.

"We have so much to do in so little time. I'll call the decorator; we should start the nursery." Narcissa said getting ahead of herself.

"One thing at a time Mother; first we have to move Hermione's stuff back to the Manor and then we can start decorating the nursery." He said.

"We should start buying stuff for the baby; I've only brought a few things." Hermione said looking at Hermione.

"We'll have to go shopping" Narcissa said; shopping was the thing she did best.

Hermione nodded "I think so but we'll have to go on the weekends as I'm still working."

"When will you give up work?" Lucius said.

"I'm going on maternity leave at 6 months and then I'm going to take a year off and hopefully go back after they year." She said

"You won't be giving up work then?" Narcissa said

"I don't think so but I'm going to see what happened when the baby arrives." She said knowing that Narcissa and Lucius thought she should give up work now she was having a child. Narcissa had never worked a day in her life. She married Lucius straight out of school and became pregnant and had Draco.

"Of course. Once the baby is here you'll realise how hard it is to leave your little one." She said smiling at the memory of Draco as a baby.

************

After breakfast Draco and Hermione flooed to Hermione's flat. Draco was shocked at the size of the flat; it was tiny compared the Manor. He didn't like his wife living here he didn't feel it was safe enough and to think she was going to raise their daughter there made him glad that she was moving back to the Manor.

They spent the afternoon packing up Hermione's clothes and things; once they were finished Draco did many trips back to the Manor with the boxes and let the house elves unpack them and put them into the room Hermione was now staying in.

While Draco took care of the boxes they had packed Hermione went to her parent's house; she needed to tell them of the recent news with the baby and the news about her getting back with Draco. She knew they probably wouldn't be accepting of this; they had seen her at the lowest point and know hated their son in law for what he had done.

*************

Hermione arrived at her parent's house at 5pm and walked into the kitchen. Her mother was sat at the table while her father was preparing the vegetable for their evening meal.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Her mother said

"I came to see you two; I have some news that I thought you might like to hear" She said sitting now beside her mother.  
"What news?" Her mother said.

"Well we found out the gender on Thursday." She said smiling. "Do you want to know or should I let you have a surprise?"

"No tell us Hermione; if you don't your mother will never stop talking about it." Her father said looking at his daughter.

"You're going to have a Grandaughter!" Hermione said smiling and rubbing her bump.

"Oh Hermione; that's wonderful" Her mother said hugging her tightly. Her father hugged her after his wife and kissed her cheek.

"I expect she'll be just like you Hermione." Her father said.

"Maybe, or she might be like Draco." She said with a smile.

"How is Draco? Have you been speaking to him?" Her father said.

Hermione nodded. "Well we've decided to give it another ago for the sake of our daughter." She said.

"Are you sure Hermione? After what he did can you forgive him?" her father said not liking the idea of his daughter being back with the man that cheated on her.

"Dad I know you don't really like Draco much at the moment but this little one will need her father. I thought about what it would be like not to have you in my life and it broke my heart; she needs Draco as much as she needs me. I am willing to give it a try for the sake of our daughter and were taking things slow and seeing if I can work." She said looking at her dad hoping her would understand.

"Well if it works for you then I will stand by you but Hermione what if he does it again?" Her father said

"Then it's over and I will move out and he will only see his daughter when I say so. He knows he did wrong Dad; he knows how much it hurt me and if he was to do it again he would loose everything." She said looking at her Dad.

"Good; as long as he knows this." Mr. Granger said kissing Hermione's head.

"He does I assure you." Hermione said with a smile on her lips.

***********

Hermione apperated back to the Manor at 6:30pm and walked into her wing that she shared with Draco. He was laid out on the sofa asleep with his shirt off. All the boxes were empty and surrounding the living room floor.

Hermione walked to the sofa and sat carefully down in front of Draco. She stroked his blonde hair which was sticking up and Draco opened his eyes.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Been working hard I see." She said as she continued to strokes down his hair. It felt good to be back with Draco; it felt good to be home.

"Everything has been put in your room and all your furniture has been stored for you." He said looking up at Hermione.

"Thank you." She said.

"How were you parents? What did they say about you moving back in?" He said as he sat up and pulled Hermione closer to him.

"My Dad wasn't too pleased. Mum didn't really say anything I think she knows that it's the best thing to do." She said as she melted into Draco arm which was around her.

Draco kissed Hermione's head and put his hand onto her bump. "You know I will never do anything to hurt you like I did; I promise you that I won't ever" He said

Hermione put her hand on top of Draco's. "I hope you don't because you'll loose more than just me Draco." She said squeezing his hand.

* * *

**So another chapter; I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bit of writer's block I didn't know where to go but I'm back and now I will update more I promise!**

**Read and Review and check out my new story Severus Snape's Son!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes**

**xxxxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

It was Saturday and Draco and Lucius had to work as there was a problem at the office. Draco was reluctant to leave Hermione as she hadn't been feeling well the previous night.

"I'll be fine Draco. I feel fine now. Go to work, sort out what you need to and then tonight we can just spend together." Hermione said kissing Draco's cheek softly.

"If you don't feel well make sure you tell Mother so she can bring you home." Draco said putting his hand on her bump.

"I'll be fine Draco. Stop worrying so much. I'm only pregnant not dying" She said leaning up kissing his.

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa had decided it would be the best time to get shopping now that Draco and Lucius were distracted at work. Hermione was now twenty two weeks pregnant and there was no denying that she was pregnant; she was now in maternity clothes which she hated and she had put on a half a stone already. She was going to be huge by the time she hit full term.

Narcissa and Hermione walked into baby store in Diagon Alley. Narcissa had a huge smile on her face; she hadn't been shopping for a baby since she was pregnant with Draco.

She had brought way too much and half the clothes were donated to charity because he grew out of them before she got to put them on him.

Hermione walked though the infant clothing until she reached the Girl section. She picked up some pink and white baby grows. They looked so small; in 18 weeks she would have a small baby that would fit into the baby grow.

Narcissa walked over to Hermione holding a small pink dress.

"Isn't this adorable." She said to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and took the dress from Narcissa. "How many Baby grows do you think I'll need?" she asked Narcissa.

"Quite a few dear; I use to have to change Draco's nearly three times a day because he would make a mess of them." She said smiling at the memory.

Hermione picked up a few more packets of Baby grows and put them into the basket that was floating beside them.

As they walked around the clothing Hermione found a small pink t-shirt which said 'Daddy's Girl' on the front. Hermione grinned and put it in the basket. Draco would love that. She knew her daughter would most likely have him wrapped around her finger the minute she was born.

They walked down to the back of the store and looked at the prams and strollers.

"I remember when Lucius and I first brought Draco's Pram. It was black and he looked so small in it. For the first few months the only way to get him to sleep was to push his around in it. Lucius use to walk the halls with him in it to get him to sleep." She said smiling at the memory.

"Hopefully this baby doesn't take after Draco then and will sleep in her cot." She said rubbing her bump.

After three hours of shopping in the baby store Hermione was starting to get tired and her feet were starting to hurt.

"I think it's time we went Narcissa; I'm feeling a little tired." Hermione said

"Of course. Let's get you home." Narcissa said looking at Hermione who looked deathly white. "Do you feel okay Hermione? You look very pale."

"I feel a little faint that's all. I've over done it I think." Hermione said. Her head was spinning and before she knew it everything was white and all she heard was Narcissa shouting her name.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco sat beside her. She was at the Manor in their bedroom.

"What happened?" Hermione said roughly.

"You fainted in Diagon Alley; you said you felt faint and Mother was about to take you home and you just fainted." Draco said brushing his thumb against Hermione's hand.

"The baby?" Hermione said worryingly

"She's fine. The Healer came here; she said everything was fine." Draco said putting his other hand on her bump. " I told you; you should have stayed home. You weren't well." Draco said

"I felt fine this morning; I just over did it. That's all." Hermione said looking at Draco. She knew he would never let her out of his sight now that she had fainted.

"The Healer said you're blood pressure was a little high so she has signed you off work for the rest of the week so you can rest." Draco said.

"I have to go to work." Hermione said sitting up with the help of Draco.

"No; you are taking a week off. You're health and our daughter's health is important Hermione." Draco said sitting on the edge on the bed.

Hermione just nodded and looked at the door as it rushed into the room with Lucius following her.

"Thank Merlin you're alright Hermione; you gave me such a fright." Narcissa said looking down at Hermione.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered.

"Thank God you're both alright." Narcissa said leaning down and kissing Hermione's head.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Lucius said walking beside Draco.

"Fine now; just a little tired." Hermione said with a small smile.

"We shall leave you to rest. Come along Narcissa; let Hermione get some rest."

"Of course; if you need anything just call for Minky." She said as she took hold of Lucius's waiting hand and was pulled out of the room.

"Lie down with me." Hermione said as she looked at Draco. Draco stood up and slipped off his shoes and pulled off his tie and lied down beside Hermione. He took her in his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"You really scared me today. When Mother called us at the office I had all these terrible thought going through my head." He said rubbing Hermione's back.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said tucking her head in the crease of Draco's neck.

**

* * *

**

**I am so sorry I haven' t written in ages I just got a new laptop Yay! But it took a while to transfer everything over. **

**But here is another chapter for you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Read and review please!**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xxxxxxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Another Chapter for my loyal readers! **

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

It was Wednesday and Hermione had been on bed rest for nearly four days. She was so bored it was unbelievable; she hated doing nothing but she knew she had to do it for the sake of her daughter.

The Healer had come to see her Tuesday morning and explained that she had the beginnings on Pre-eclampsia which was very dangerous in pregnancy and could result in her going into early labour which would not be good for either Hermione or her daughter. Since Draco had found out she had Pre-eclampsia he had frantically been over-protective over her. He even tried to take days of work but Hermione had somehow persuaded him not to so that he could take days off when the baby was born. Thankfully he agreed but he did come home every lunch time to eat lunch with Hermione and check that she was alright which she thought was rather sweet. Every since she had moved back in he had been making a real effort to make sure Hermione was happy and that he didn't push her to be more physical with him. They hadn't had sex for nearly five months.

It was eleven am and Hermione was laid on the bed in their bedroom; since she was put on bed rest she had moved back into their bedroom and they slept together in the same bed.

Hermione was leaning up against the headboard with pillows behind her back; she had a book in her hand and quill in her curly hair. Even though Hermione Granger was on bed rest she would still read.

"Hermione?" Narcissa said as she slowly opened the door.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Narcissa.

"I was just coming to check on you dear, you feeling alright?" Narcissa said as she sat down on the chair next to the king size bed.

"I'm fine Narcissa really; I'm feeling a lot better today. I think I might even venture out to the Gardens and have a walk around. I need the exercise." Hermione said setting her book down to the side off her.

"I don't think that would be wise Hermione, the Healer said you need complete rest otherwise the Pre – eclampsia could get worst and I know you wouldn't want that dear." Narcissa said looking at Hermione.

"No of course I don't but I am feeling much better today and I think a little walk around would be perfectly fine." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well if you feel better than you should get Draco to take you around the Gardens." Narcissa said standing up from her chair. "Do you need anything Hermione?"

"I'm fine Narcissa; the house elf has been bringing me drinks." Hermione said reaching for her book again.

* * *

At one thirty, Draco came home for Lunch to find Hermione putting on a jumper.

"Going somewhere?" Draco said leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom.

"I thought we could go for a little walk about the Garden." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"No." Was all Draco said as he walked to Hermione's side.

"Please Draco, I feel so much better; a little walk will be fine. Please." She said begging him.

"Fine but only for ten minutes. I do not want you fainting again." He said taking hold of Hermione's hand.

Draco led Hermione out to the Rose Garden which his mother was particularly fond of. Hermione sighed happily as they walked the rose garden.

"Thank you for letting me come outside I was starting to feel like a prisoner." She said looking up at Draco.

"You're on bed rest not in a cell Hermione. You need to rest for our daughter. Do you want something to happen to her?" He said looking at Hermione.

"Of course I don't! I'm just bored; you know how I hate doing nothing, it's my worst nightmare!" Hermione said with her voice rising.

"I know it is love but it's only for another few days and I thought you said having a few days off would give you some time to think of names. So what have you thought of?" Draco said leaning down and kissing Hermione's head.

"Isabelle?" She said looking at Draco.

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded his head. "Any others?"

"Well, ever since I was little I've loved this name but I don't think you'll like it." Hermione said.  
"Well you don't know until you have told me what it is." Draco said

"Ophelia?" she said with a smile on her face. "Ophelia Rose Malfoy?"

Draco looked at his wife and puts his hand on her stomach. "Ophelia." He said softly.

"What do you think?" Hermione said putting her hand on top of Draco's.

"I like it; it's different. Unique. " He said with a smile.

"You do?" Hermione said surprised.

Draco nodded his head and leaned into kiss Hermione. Hermione turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself into his arms.

Heaven...

* * *

**I hope you like!**

**There's going to be some Drama coming up soon so keep reading my faithful readers!**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes ...x**


	31. Chapter 31

**.....Drama....Enjoy!**

**:) **

* * *

_**Two months Later**_

Two months had gone by and Hermione was now seven months pregnant; she had gained more weight but still looked glowing and beautiful and Draco reminded her frequently. Although she thought she looked like a huge elphant. Her hips were wider, her thighs were wides which she hated. Her bump was huge on her small frame but she didn't mind, her breasts were huge which Draco seemed to love so she couldn't complain too much.

She felt great and everything for once in her life was perfect. Her relationship with Draco was going better than it had in months and they had finally been able to be physical with each other and it was heaven. She missed the intimacy and closeness they use to have before Draco's one night stand.

Hermione didn't like to think about Draco's one night stand but sometimes she couldn't help it. Her hormones were all over the place and made her think irrational things. She sometimes would break down in tears and think Draco would leave her for the slim and gorgeous blonde but Draco would always reassuring her that he would never. She sometimes would want to kill Draco for what he did and would often not talk to him for a few hours or even a few days.

Hermione had defiantly not forgotten his infidelity and she wouldn't for a long time. She had to find it in her heart to forgive and forget what he had done and it was trusting to be harder than she thought.

Over the two months Hermione had also stopped working; the Healer had advised that she should go on maternity leave earlier that she expecting because of her high blood pressure. Hermione thought that she was going to be bored but she found that she had a lot more to do at the Manor than she thought. In the two months she had nearly finished off the nursery for her little girl and it had now turned into one of her favourite rooms. With more time on her hands Hermione spent a lot of her time with Ginny and the boys shopping or with her parents.

The nursery was nearly done. It was painted in cream and soft pink ready for their little girl; in the middle of the room was a pristine white crib in an oval sharp and over the top was a pink mobile which played a soft Lullaby. The room was perfect except from a few small problems such as putting up the changing table and the rocking chair which belonged to the Malfoy Family; every child had been rocked in that chair. Lucius had, Draco had and now their daughter would be.

This little girl was going to be spoiled and that worried Hermione. She didn't want her darling daughter to be one of those children who screamed when she was told no. She didn't want her child to be like that and she was positive that she would not be.

* * *

It was Thursday evening; Draco was at work working on a new contract while Narcissa and Lucius were out for the night with some friends. It was rare that Hermione was on her own in the Manor, it made her nervous.

She was never left alone in the Manor for long and tonight was one of the first times she was left alone for more than a few hours. Narcissa and Lucius had left late in the afternoon and wouldn't be back till late and Draco would be at the office till gone midnight she expected.

Draco had been working later and later in the last two months. The company had been getting a lot of work and Draco was taking the grunt of the work where as Lucius was spending a lot of time with Narcissa it seemed. With Draco not spending a lot of time at the office this made Hermione insecure. She often checked if he was still in the office by flooing him because she thought he might be off having an affair but she knew she had to get passed this feeling and move on and trust Draco again.

It was gone ten o'clock and Hermione was not ready to go to sleep just yet; she had slept for three hours in the day and was not tired. Being pregnant had made her sleep habits weird. She would often sleep in the day and not sleep at night; she wondered what she would be like when the baby arrived. Ginny had told her the first eight weeks was the worst for sleep deprivation. She was not looking forward to that and she knew Draco would hate that; he loved his sleep a bit too much.

Hermione walked down the hallway and opened the door to the nursery; she loved sitting in the nursery and looking into the crib and wondering what her baby would look like. Would she have blonde hair like her father? Or would she have brown hair like her own? Would it be curly? Would her eyes go brown like here or grey like Draco's and his father's? One thing was for sure her daughter would be beautiful.

Hermione stood up from the rocking chair and walked to crib. She looked down in the crib and picked up the soft pink teddy which Narcissa had brought but Hermione knew that Lucius had brought it for his granddaughter but told his wife to tell her it was from her.

As Hermione put the Teddy in cribs a searing pain shot through her stomach and back. She yelped in pain and balanced her weight on the crib bars trying to regain her balance. The pain felt like it was splitting her in half and her breathe was caught in her chest.

Hermione gently put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed over her bump to sooth the pain which was still lingering.

As she looked down she saw blood starting to stain the top of her white linen trousers. She knew something was wrong and started to panic. Tears were falling down her face and she gripped onto the crib tighter feeling dizzy.

"Minky!" She shouted hoping the house elf would arrive fast.

"Minky is here to help Mistress Hermione." The house elf said as she appeared in front of Hermione.

Hermione was about to talk when another searing pain shot through her body; she screamed as the pain went through her body...was this contractions she thought while in pain.

"I need you to get my husband." She said gritting her teeth through the pain. "Something's wrong."

"Minky go right away Mistress; will go now and get Master Draco and Master Lucius." He said as he disappeared.

Hermione's hands were stilled gripped onto the crib; she could feel more blood and as she looked down an alarming amount of blood has stained her trousers. She started to feel dizzy, Hermione focused her eyes ahead of her and tried to keep her balance but it was no good.

She hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

**Another chapter for you...I wonder**** what's going to happen? Have a guess...you know you want too.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thought I would put you out of your misery. **

**:) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco was sat in the chair beside his wife's bed in St Mungo's Maternity Ward. She was pale as the dead and had wires surrounding her.

He hadn't expected to be here until another two months. He expected to be here holding onto his wife's hand while she pushed their baby into the world however that was not the case.

* * *

Draco was sat at his desk in his office going though contracts; he wish he could be at home with his wife cuddled up on their sofa. It seemed like ages since they had done that as he had been working so much.

Draco had just closed his last file when Minky their house elf arrived in his office; he instantly knew something was wrong.

"There is something wrong with Mistress Hermione, Master. Mistress is bleeding and screaming in pain sir." The House elf said quickly.

Draco quickly stood up letting his office chair fall to the floor and ran to the office floo which was connected to his wing at the Manor.

* * *

When he arrived in his office in his wing he quickly ran through the hallway to his bedroom to find Hermione not there.

"Hermione?" he shouted hoping for a reply.

"Master, Mistress is in the Nursery Sir." Minky said as he appeared next to Draco

Draco ran down to the Nursery and flung open the door to find Hermione lead on the floor in front of the white crib with a pool of blood surrounding her.

He rushed to her side and sat down next to her. Hair was covering her face and he pushed it out of her eyes. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow.

"Hermione! Hermione! Open your eyes for me. Hermione!" Draco shouted.

Hermione didn't move and Draco touches her face hoping she would react but she didn't.

"Come on" He said frustrated.

Hermione seemed to still be losing blood and the blood was on Draco's hands and trousers.

"Hermione..." Draco said as his voice broke. He put his hand on her stomach hoping to feel their child move but nothing. He couldn't lose them; not now.

Minky appeared in the room and as soon as he arrived Narcissa and Lucius appeared in the doorway.

* * *

After Lucius and Narcissa had arrived; they apperated to the Hospital with an unconscious Hermione. As soon as they reached the Hospital, Hermione was taken into a private room and the Malfoy's were pushed into a waiting room.

For three hours they heard nothing; no one had come to see them and Draco was being impatient. He wanted to know what was happening.

"She's lost too much blood for the baby to survive." Draco said while he was pacing.

"Don't say that Draco." Narcissa said wiping her tears on tissue.

"It's true mother! You saw it; she had lost so much blood. I should have been at home with her. I should have been there! "Draco shouted.  
"What could you have done Draco? Nothing." Lucius said as he stood up and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself; this is no one's fault."

"We've already lost one baby; we can't lose another." Draco said in a small voice.

"And you won't." Lucius said squeezing Draco's shoulder.

Lucius had contacted Harry to get Hermione's parents to the Hospital which Harry did. Mr and Mrs Granger arrived with Harry at 1am. Mrs Granger had red eyes from crying and Mr Granger looked in shock.

"How long has she been in there?" Mr Granger asked.

"Nearly four hours now." Draco said sitting down on the plush sofa.

"And they haven't said a word?" Mrs Granger said slightly worried.

"I'm sure if something was terribly wrong they would tell us." Narcissa said trying to reassure Hermione's parents and her son.

Another two long hours passed with no news. Mr Granger was pacing up and down while Mrs Granger tried not to cry. Narcissa had her head resting on Lucius's shoulder while Lucius tried to reassure his wife that their Granddaughter and Daughter-in-law would be fine. Draco was praying to Merlin that his wife and baby would be alright.

The door was opened and in the doorway stood the Healer who had rushed into Hermione's room five hours previously. Everyone stood up and he stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Mr Malfoy?" He said as looked at the men in the room.  
"That's me. These are my parents and my wife's parents. How are my wife and my daughter?" He said nervously.

"Let's take a seat." The healer said as he sat down across from the family.

"Mr. Malfoy..."

* * *

**I know you will all hate me leaving it there but I just had too!**

**Sorry**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thought I would not keep you waiting too long my little readers... :) **

**Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciate it.**

* * *

'Mr. Malfoy...when your wife was brought it she already lost a lot of blood. We've managed to stop her losing more but she is still very ill.' The Healer said with a sad smile on his face.

Indeed Hermione Malfoy had been brought in and had lost so much blood the Healers were optimistic if she had her child would survive.

'We have been giving her potions to replenish her blood in hopes that it will help but she is still in a critical way. At the moment Mrs. Malfoy has been put in a sleep induced coma for her body to be able to heal.' The Healer said looking straight at Draco.

Draco looked at the Healer trying to understand what he was saying. Hermione was in a coma?

'A coma?' Mrs. Granger said with tears starting to wet her face again.

'Yes, Mrs Granger.' The Healer said as he nodded his head.

'Your daughter has lost a lot of blood and is very week. Her body needs time to repair itself; she had been through a very traumatic experience.'

"The baby? My daughter?" Draco said desperately. 'Is she okay?'

'Mr. Malfoy we had to do an emergency c-section; a muggle way of getting the baby out of the mother's womb. Your daughter's heart rate was dangerously low and if we hadn't had done a c-section then she would have died.' The Healer said with a small smile on his face.

'Mr. Malfoy you became a father at 2:45am this morning. You're daughter seems to be a little fighter. She had a long road ahead of her; she is very small and not developed properly but we will do the best we can.' The healer said as he stood up.

Draco stood up as well and looked at the Healer. 'Can I see my wife and Daughter?' Draco said desperately; he needed to see Hermione and he needed to see his newborn baby daughter.

'Of course. I'll get the Nurse to take you all down to see your Daughter Mr. Malfoy however Mrs. Malfoy is still being seen at the moment. I will come get you once we are ready for you.' The healer said starting to open the door.

"Thank you...for saving my daughter and Granddaughter's life." Mr. Granger said holding out his hand.

The Healer shook his hand and said. 'It's my job and it was an honour. Congratulations again.'

* * *

The nurse arrived and took Draco, his parents and the Granger's down to the special care unit where the baby girl was.

'She's very small; don't be afraid by how small she is. You won't be able to hold her at the moment because she needs to be kept under supervision at all times until she is out of the woods.' The blonde nurse said with a bright smile on her face. 'She's quite the fighter is that little girl; we expect her to make a full recovery if she carries on the way she is.'

The nurse opened the door and let the Malfoy's and The Granger's walk in.

'Everytime you walk into this room you will feel a cleaning spell be put on you. We can't have the little one becoming ill.' The nurse said as she closed the door and walked over to the little incubator with a tiny child in.

'Here she is. Your daughter Mr. Malfoy'

Draco walked up to the incubator and looked through the clear glass at his tiny daughter in. She was led on her back with numerous wires attached to her tiny body. Her eyes were closed and her little hands were reached out to her side.

'She's so small' Draco whispered.

Mrs Granger put her hand on Draco's shoulder. 'She's beautiful Draco.'

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement and looked at her Granddaughter with adoration.

'Can I touch her?' Draco said to the nurse.

'Yes but only her hand. It will be a while till you can hold her. She will need to be stronger and gain more weight before she can be held.' The nurse said she walked towards the incubator and opened a little whole in the side.

Draco slowly put his hand through the hole and brushed his index finger on his daughter's hand.

A smile lit his face as he touched her hand; it had finally hit him. This was his daughter. This little girl would depend on him now and he would be there every step of her life.

A voice broke him from his train of thought.

'Mr. Malfoy, your wife is asking for you. She has been stabilized. She wishes to see you.' Another nurse said to him

Draco slowly and gently touched his daughter's hand again and stood up.

'If you follow me I can take you to her.' She said.

'Go ahead Draco, we will stay here.' Lucius said and he put his hand on Draco's shoulder like he had done so many times that night.

'We'll come with you.' Mrs Granger said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter.**

**Reviws would be lovely.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes **

**xxxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

Enjoy ... :)

* * *

The walk down to the Intensive care unit was the longest walk felt like the longest walk Draco had ever walked. The nurse was telling him about Hermione but all he heard was mumbling. He just wanted to see Hermione, see she was alright. The nurse stopped outside a large room with double white doors and looked at Draco and the Grangers.

'She will look like she is sleeping. You can hold her hand, stroke her face, kiss her; don't be afraid to touch her.' She said looking at them. 'Make sure to talk to her, she can hear you I assure you. Talking helps the patient come out of a coma knowing that their love ones are around them.' She said smiling at Draco brightly.

Draco walked past the nurse and rushed into the room and straight to the hospital bed where Hermione was laid. The Granger's followed and stood over their daughter's bed. Mr Granger sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Hermione's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. Mrs Granger tried to hold in sob unsuccessfully and sat down next to her husband and buried her head into his arm.

'She'll be fine love. Our Hermione is a strong little thing.' Mr Granger said trying to reassure his wife of nearly thirty two years.

Draco sat down on the other seat on the other side of the bed and leaned close to Hermione's face and kisses her cheek.

'You have a daughter.' He whispered into ear so only she could hear. 'She's beautiful. She has blonde curly hair like you said she would and she had my eyes. She's amazing Hermione and you have to wake up to see her, hold her and look at her. You need to wake up Hermione. I need you, she needs you, we all do.' He said with a tear running down his face.

Mr and Mrs Granger watched Draco whisper into their daughter's ear and could the love he held for her. They watched how he strokes her curly brown hair and made sure it wasn't in her face and how he held her hand tight as if he was scared he was going to lose her and how he kept pressing kisses to her cheek and whispering into her ear.

'Did you and Hermione decide on a name before the birth?' Mrs Granger said watching Draco strokes her daughter's hair.

'We had a few names picked out but we decided on Ophelia. Hermione loved it.' He said not taking his eyes of Hermione.

'You should register the birth Draco; Hermione would want you to do that. You know how organised she liked to be. She wouldn't like your little girl not having a name.' Mrs Granger said looking at Draco.

Draco nodded his head and pressed another kiss to Hermione's cheek. 'I'll go do it later.' He said still not looking at the Grangers.

There was a knock on the door and the Healer opened the door and walked towards Hermione's bed.

'Mr Malfoy, Mr Granger, Mrs Granger.' He said with a polite nod.

Mr Granger stood up and shook the Healer's hand. 'Thank you for saving my girls life. I will be forever thankful.' He said with thick emotion in his voice.

'It was a pleasure but she's not out of the woods yet Mr Granger.' He said looking at Hermione.

'What do you mean?' Draco said immediately taking his eyes away from Hermione.

The Healer looked at Draco and stared speaking. 'Your wife has been through a very traumatic time. She lost a lot of blood, too much blood. We have replaced that and at the moment we are getting her blood count up to normal. Once that is normal we are going to start giving her a potion that will help her wake up but there is a small chance Mr Malfoy that she won't wake up.' He said honestly.

Mrs Granger sobbed and looked at her daughter lying in the bed white as a sheet. 'What are her chances?' She managed to say while trying not to sob.

'Very good Mrs Granger. She's a strong witch and I have every faith that she will make a full recovery.' He said.

'But?' Draco said knowing there was more to it that he was being told.

'When Mrs Malfoy started to lose the blood we had to stop it which meant we have to remove one of her tubes.' The healer looked at Draco as if to ask if he understood.

'Yes?' Draco said looking at the Healer.

'This will reduce your wife's chances of getting pregnant again significantly Mr Malfoy. You and your wife but not be able to conceive another child.' He said sadly.

'I don't care about that! I just want my wife healthy so she can be me and our daughter.' Draco said starting to shout.

Mr Granger put his arm on Draco shoulder to calm him. 'They'll do all they can Draco. Don't worry; Hermione will be back with us soon.' He said calmingly.

The Healer nodded and walked to Hermione's bedside. 'We'll start the potion in a few hours and hopefully she'll be awake by midnight.'

Mrs Granger nodded and thanked the Healer as he walked out.

* * *

In the special care unit for children, Lucius and Narcissa were sat either side of the incubator which held their tiny Granddaughter.

Narcissa looked into the clear incubator at the tiny baby who was moving its legs around and trying to cry but was unable to because of her undeveloped lungs. She looked up at her husband, the former death eater who was now sat by his Granddaughter's bed holding onto her small hand and whispering through the glass to the tot. It remaindered her of when Draco was first born.

_After nearly twenty hours in labour Narcissa was exhausted and wanted to get her baby out and into her arms. Lucius has been stood outside the bedroom all day pacing up and down with her father outside. Her mother and sister Bella were by her side holding her hand and reassuring her it wouldn't be long now._

_By the twenty-sixth hour Narcissa was in full blown labour and was trying to push her son into the world. Her screams hit Lucius outside and it was made him want to break in and hold her but he knew he couldn't. It was not right for a man to be at his wife's side while she was giving birth. That's what pureblood men had been told. It was a woman's job and the men would just sit and wait._

_Narcissa screamed and fell back onto the white pillows and cried._

'_I can't!' She cried. 'It hurts too much. I want Lucius' She said crying._

_Her mother wiped her brow. 'Lucius is outside waiting to see his new son Narcissa, you have to keep pushing.' She said looking down at her twenty year old daughter who had only been married a year and half._

'_I want Lucius.' She said again hoping someone who listen to her. 'Please' she said sounding like a small child._

_Bella walked out of the bedroom and stood in front of her Father and brother in law. _

'_She wants you Lucius.' Bella said with her arms across her chest._

_Lucius looked at Bella and then at his father in law and then walked into the bedroom and to Narcissa side. _

'_This isn't right' Narcissa's mother tutted as she wiped Narcissa's head again with a cloth._

_Narcissa looked up at her handsome Husband and a small smile appeared on her lips. Lucius bent down and kisses her lips softly and mumbled. 'Now let's welcome our son into this world.' He said with a smile as he grabbed hold of her son._

_Draco was born in the next twenty minutes and Lucius and Narcissa held him for what seemed forever. While the Healer checked over Narcissa, Lucius held their son in his arms and walked to the window._

_This is where you will live and grow up my boy. You'll play out in that garden and I will teach you to fly and how to duel out there.' He said smiling at the baby boy in his arms._

_This baby was everything to him. Narcissa and Draco were his family and he would protect them from anyone or anything that caused harm to them._

Narcissa smiled at the memory of Lucius holding their baby son and smiled at him.

'What are you thinking about' Lucius asked knowing his wife expression.

'Draco's birth.' She said with a smile.

'Twenty seven hours if I remember rightly.' He said as he looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded. 'Twenty seven hours of pure pain but he was worth it thought wasn't he?' She said with a smile.

Lucius smiled at Narcissa. 'Defiantly and he was definably worth getting shouted at my both our parent for being at your side.'

Narcissa laughed and walked around to Lucius and sat on the side of the chair and strokes his hair.

Lucius grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

After staying with Hermione for hours, the Healers had made Draco go get some fresh air and had told him to go register his daughter's birth. He walked across to the department of certificate and filled out the details of the birth. Once the birth was recorded he returned to where his daughter was. As he walked into the room he saw his parents sat next to incubator watching the tiny baby inside sleep. Lucius was at in the big arm chair with his mother on his lap sleep on his shoulder. It was odd to see them like this Draco though.

He walked towards the incubator and looked at his father.

'I registered the birth' He said holding a certificate in his hand.

'Did you decide upon a name that Hermione would like?' He said looking at Draco and trying to sit up straighter and not disturb Narcissa however he was unsuccessful and Narcissa was work from her sleep.

'Draco' She said rubbing her eyes and lifting her head from Lucius's shoulder. 'How's Hermione?' She said

'There starting her on a potion to wake her up at the moment, there's a chance she won't wake up.' He said quietly as he put his hand into the incubator to touch his daughter. 'There's also a chance we won't be able to have any more children but after this I don't think I want to risk losing Hermione again.' He said looking at his daughter.

Narcissa stood up and walked to her son. She pulled him into a hug and kisses his head like he was a child again and whispered reassuring words to him.

Narcissa sat down next to Draco and took the certificate from his hands.

'Ophelia. It's beautiful Draco.' She said with a smile as she looked at the baby girl.

'It's from Shakespeare like Hermione. She choose it a few months ago' He said

'It suits her.' Lucius said looking at his wife and son. 'What about her middle name?'

Narcissa looked down at the certificate and smiled and then looked at Lucius.

'Ophelia Lucy Malfoy.' She said smiling. 'After her very protective Grandfather.'

Draco looked up at Lucius and smiled.

'Thank you.' Was all Lucius said as he looked at his Granddaughter.

* * *

**I am very sorry that you have had to wait for this chapter but I'm afraid I have been having a bit of a hard time at the moment. My Grandmother died two weeks ago and it's been a very hard two weeks and my brain has been mush!**

**So I wrote this today and I wanted to post it as soon as.**

**After this chapter there will be another one or two and then an epilouge.**

**So please reveiw loads**

**Love much**

**Green eyes xxxxxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been five hours since Hermione had been given the potion to help her come out of coma and they had been a long five hours for Draco and her parents. Draco was next to her side, holding her hand the whole five hours carefully watching her face for any movement. Lucius and Narcissa had decided to stay with their tiny Granddaughter; Ophelia and watched her sleep in the glass incubator, they nurses who were caring for their daughter-in-law regularly came up to the room to give them updates on her progress and tell them the latest news.

It was five thirty in the morning and everyone in the room was asleep .Mrs Granger was asleep on her husband shoulder and Mr Granger had his head tipped back and was softly snoring. Draco had his head laid on the side on Hermione's bed and his hand in hers.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times adjusting to the light in the room. She looked to her left and saw her parents asleep. They looked pale and both of them looked like they had been crying. What had happened?

She moved her hand and felt a hand wrapped around hers. Draco. She turned her head to the right and looked down and saw a head full of blonde hair. The hair that belong to her husband; she pulled her hand from his and put her hand in his hair and stroked his head.

Draco moved his head and looked up at Hermione through his light grey eyes.

'Hermione' He said as he stood up suddenly. 'Oh Merlin. Are you okay? I need to get the Healer! Don't move!' He said quickly as he practically ran out of the hospital room.

Hermione turned her head to look at her parents and called out for them.

'Dad' she said loud enough to wake Mr. Granger up.

'Oh sweetheart, your awake. Thank god.' Mr Granger said as he moved forward knocking his wife off his shoulder and waking her up.

'Hermione. Oh Darling, you gave us a scare.' She said moving towards Hermione like her husband.

Draco and the Healer rushed in as immediately were at her bedside.

'How are you feeling Mrs Malfoy? 'The Healer said softly.

'I feel fine.' She said softly

'Any pain? You lost a lot of blood Mrs. Malfoy you have been very lucky.' He said.

Hermione moved her hand down to her stomach and her eyes went wide. 'My Baby?' She said tears threatening to fall.

'She's perfect.' Draco said with a smile.

'Your daughter is in our maternity ward with your Husband's parents. They are with her now. She is in an incubator as she a little small but she'll be fine in a couple weeks.' The Healer said smiling.

'I want to see her' Hermione demanded

'After the nurses change your dressing and make sure you have taken all your medication then I will get them to bring her down for you. Hopefully we can establish breastfeeding as I know you wanted to.' He said.

'Please' Hermione said with a sleepy smile.

'Okay. I'll send the nurses in shortly. I'll let your family fill you in on what has happened.' He said as he walked out.

'Hermione Jean; you gave us such a scare don't you ever do that again.' Her mother said with tears falling down her face.

'I didn't do it on purpose you know Mum. I didn't really want all this fuss.' Hermione said looking at her mother.

'It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you and Ophelia are well.' Her father said.

'Ophelia?' Hermione said

'I registered the birth. If you don't like it we can change it.' Draco said.

'I like it. What about her middle name?' Hermione said.

'Lucy after Father like we agreed.' He said looking at Hermione for reassurance.

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Draco with a smile. 'What does she look like?'

'Beautiful. She has your curly hair but I'm afraid the Malfoy genes are to strong and her hair his blonde.' He said with a bright smile.

'Of course it would be.' Hermione said with a smile.

'She has blue eyes but they'll change in a few weeks but I think they'll be grey like mine.' He said smiling.

'They could change to be like our Hermione's.' Her father said.

'Maybe Dad.' Hermione said smiling.

* * *

Hermione's parents left Draco and Hermione to themselves to talk and went up to tell Lucius and Narcissa the news.

'Please don't do that again to me. I thought I'd lose you Hermione' Draco said carefully sitting on the side of the bed next to Hermione.

'I'm sorry. It just happened all of a sudden I don't remember much accept standing in the nursery and suddenly I had blood on my hands.' She said taking hold of Draco's hand.

'You fell on the floor, the house elf came to my office and I came home and found you on the floor. I brought you here and they had to perform a muggle C-Section to save you and Ophelia.'

'Not the birth I planned for. All that planning for nothing but at least she's fine.' Hermione said.

'Your both fine and were going to be fine.' Draco said as he kissed her head.

* * *

Two hours later Hermione has been washed with the help of the nurses and had put on a clean night shirt which was one of Draco's work shirts and was lead in bed waiting for the nurse to bring her daughter to her. The Grangers were sat on the chairs they had previously been sat in and Draco was sat on the bed again with his arms around Hermione carefully.

The door opened and at the door was Lucius with a small bundle of pink Blanket in his arms containing her daughter.

'Someone wants to see their mother.' Lucius said as he walked to the bed; too slowly for Hermione's liking.

As Lucius reached the bed he slowly put the pink bundle into Hermione's awaiting arms. A small cry escaped from the pink bundle and everyone looked at the newborn baby in Hermione's arms.

Hermione rocked her daughter in her arms and the cry subsided; as Hermione looked down at her small daughter tears started to escape. She had been so close to losing her much wanted baby, she had already lost their son but too lose her daughter would have killed her.

Draco leaned over and pressed and kiss to Hermione's head and took hold of their daughter's tiny hand. Ophelia gripped onto his finger strongly and pulled it to her mouth as to tell her parents she was hungry.

The nurse saw and suddenly shooed the Grandparents out of the room to give Hermione privacy to nurse her daughter in peace.

'Just let her naturally latch on. It will hurt at first, only for a few weeks or so but you'll get use to it.' The nurse said as she handed Ophelia back to Hermione who was ready to breastfeed her daughter.

As Hermione held her daughter to her breast she looked down at her baby who was trying to latch onto her nipple to feed. Finally after a few minutes of rooting Ophelia latched on and started sucking contenting.

'It hurts' She said as she looked at Draco.

'It will get better.' He said as he watched his daughter nurse from his wife. After Ophelia was nursed she fell asleep on Hermione chest content and full with her mother's milk.

* * *

Draco looked at his little family with a smile. Nine months ago things could have turned out very differently.

He could be living alone in the Manor while Hermione and Ophelia lived in her small flat. Their life would have turned out differently if Hermione hadn't forgiven him. Ophelia could have grown up with her parents living apart and hardly speaking; she could have grown up with a stepfather which Draco dreaded to think about. He hated the thought of another man raising his daughter and being with his wife.

Although the last year had been hard on them everything was perfect now and they would live with their daughter...happily ever after.

* * *

**So that is the end! **

**I really can't believe it. I actully finished a story which you loved and I'm am so happy that you loved every second of it.**

**I want to thank everyone who kept with my story and who reveiwed every single time. I also want to say sorry for making you wait for this chapter; as you know my Grandmother died and it's been hard but I'm back now! **

**I will be doing a epilogue for you all as I want to do a little chapter of the future for Draco, Hermione and Ophelia.**

**So for me now I am going off to cry and I am so sad for this story to end. **

**Thank you once again I am forever thankful for your reveiws.**

**Very much love... Greeneyes xxxx**


	36. Epilogue

**I feel like crying that it's over...**

**Enjoy...one last time**

**Okay I'm crying now!**

* * *

As Draco walked through the Manor to his Wing where he lived with his wife and family he heard children's laughter. The child laughing was Ophelia, his daughter.

She was now five years old and a smart five year old at that. She took after her parents and would defiantly try and beat Hermione's top scores at Hogwarts. She already had her Uncle 'Sev' around her little finger teaching her potions.

It seemed like only yesterday that Draco would be up at all hours of the night with his screaming darling trying to get her back to sleep after Hermione had fed her. The newborn days had gone too fast for Draco; she had grown up to soon Draco thought. Just last week she announced to the family that she was moving out. Of course she was only pretending but Draco nearly had a heart attack thinking of the time when she would indeed decide she wanted to live alone or worst with a boyfriend! It took Hermione nearly two hours to calm him down and explain to him that it was many years away and he should be worrying about that yet.

His little girl was defiantly his; she had the Malfoy hair, bright blonde and grey eyes like her doting father and Grandfather but she did have her mother's curls. Those curls would be the death of him one day, he knew it. He spent lots of nights brushing the hair of his daughter while she counted. She was defiantly going to be a Slytherin; she kept the family on their toes alright. Often going for a wander around the Manor making her mother and Grandmother worrying to death to come strolling back a few hours later telling everyone of her latest adventure and how she had fought the dragon which her Grandfather Lucius had told her that the Dragon lived in the Manor to eat any little children wandering without an adult. The story was suppose to stop Ophelia wandering but somehow had an adverse affect on the child which amused himself and Draco but not their wives.

After Ophelia was born, Hermione decided she wanted to be a stay at home Mum. She didn't want to miss a minute of Ophelia growing up, she wanted to be there and not leave her daughter with a nanny or at a child care centre. They could afford Hermione to never work so she decided why not stay at home until Ophelia was older and at Hogwarts. Although Hermione didn't work she did occasionally go into Malfoy Holding's and help out if they needed cover.

A lot had happened in five years, a lot of happy moment and some sadness.

When Ophelia was three, Mrs Granger was diagnosed with breast cancer, an advance case. Although she got the best care provided by Draco and Hermione sadly Mrs. Granger lost her battle to the disease and died just after Ophelia's fourth birthday. Hermione felt lost without her mother there. Hermione mother was in her late fifties, too early to possibly die.

The following months after her mother's death, Hermione had struggled with the lost and couldn't understand why her mother hadn't found the lump sooner or why the treatment hadn't worked. Draco hated seeing Hermione lost bit it was part of the grieving process.

Mr Granger took his wife's death badly, he retired early and shut up the clinic which he owned with his wife and moved closer to Malfoy Manor be near his daughter and Granddaughter. Hermione often took Ophelia to see her Grampy and would spend the day with him.

Lucius and Narcissa adored their tiny Granddaughter and were very attached to her. Ophelia had quite a bond with her Grandpa Lucius and would often spend the day with him at the office pretending to be the boss. It sometimes annoyed Draco that Ophelia had such a bond with his father but he realised that Lucius was trying to be a better parents as such to his daughter than he had been to him.

Narcissa and Ophelia had weekly tea parties which Ophelia would squeal with excitement with. She loved tea parties with her Grandmother and also going shopping with her Grandmother as she knew she would get everything she ever wanted.

Draco neared to the playroom and slowly opened the door to find his daughter sat on her pink beanbag reading a book; just like her mother he thought. He expected her to look up and see him but she kept reading her book.

* * *

'Ophelia?' He said looking at his small curly haired daughter.

'Daddy!' She squealed as she dropped her books and ran into his arms like she usually did when he returned from work. 'Guess what I did today Daddy?' She said with a huge smile on her face.

'Well let me see, Mummy said you were going to see Grampy today? Did you?' He said smiling at Ophelia.

Ophelia nodded her head and smiles at Draco. 'Grampy has a new friend Daddy, he names Susie but I don't think Mummy liked her very much, she shouted at Grampy and we left. She was crying.' Ophelia said as she informed him of the day.

'I see.' Draco said. 'Where's mummy now?' He said putting Ophelia down.

'She's in your room.' Ophelia said picking up her book. 'Is Grandpa home too? I want to read him my new book. He said he's read with me when he got home from work. Is he home? 'She said excitedly.

'He is indeed.' Draco said with a smile. 'Missy' He called out for the house elf.

'Master called Missy?' Missy said.

'Can you take Ophelia to my father please?' He said to the house elf.

Missy nodded her head and waiting till Ophelia.

'Go with Missy to your Grandfather and I'll come down and get you in a bit.' He said as he planted a kiss on Ophelia's head and walked to find his wife.

* * *

Draco walked into his bedroom and saw his wife folding baby clothes on the floor with tears falling down her face.

'He has a girlfriend! He's 60 years old! My mother's not even cold yet and he's shagging a woman who is ten years young than him!' Hermione said knowing Draco had just walked in even though she hadn't looked up or greeted him.

'He's lonely Hermione, maybe he wants someone to be there for him' He said softly walking towards Hermione.

'He has me. He's not lonely.' She said looking up at Draco.

'Yes he has you but maybe he wants someone to love, to spend every day with, a relationship.' Draco said carefully not to upset his hormonal wife even more.

Hermione reached her hand out to him and Draco took it and helps her up. It was becoming harder for Hermione to get up now she was coming up to her eighth month.

After several months of trying they had finally conceived. The baby was due on the 12th March but Hermione was going to have another muggle C-section at 38 weeks to avoid any danger like Ophelia's birth.

Draco rubbed Hermione's back and kisses her head. 'You just have to let it ride out Hermione.' He said softly.

Hermione only nodded and leaned into Draco.

It was hard to believe nearly six years early Hermione was meeting a divorce lawyer to try and divorce her husband for cheating. They had put it all behind them now and it was never brought up again. A packed the couple made when Ophelia was 8 months old when a problem arised.

**Five years ago **

'_Everytime you leave the house I think you're going to someone else!' Hermione said as tears fell down her face._

'_I would never do that to do Hermione.' Draco said as he tried to touch Hermione's hand._

'_But you already have.' She said wounding Draco with that statement._

'_I know and I'm so sorry but we have to put this behind us otherwise we are going to keep fighting and it will tear us apart. I don't want that to happen. Do you?' He said looking at his wife._

'_Of course I don't! I want Ophelia to have both her parents together and happy.' She said _

'_Then lets promise each other never to speak about it again love' He said taking hold of Hermione's hand._

_Hermione nodded and buried her head into his chest only to be disturbed by the cry of her young daughter._

Every couple had fights and so did Hermione and Draco, they worked through their problems but after nearly eight years together they still loved each other.

* * *

In the North wing, the sitting room was filled with the voice of a child.

'When I go to Hogwarts Grandpa, can you come with me?' Ophelia asked seriously. Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand to withhold a giggle escaping.

'Well I think that would be hard my little darling.' Lucius said as he smiled at the beautiful child in front of him.

'No it wouldn't. You said that you can make anything happen Grandpa. You said so.' She said assertingly.

'Yes I did Ophelia but going to Hogwarts with you is impossible.' Lucius said.

'You don't want your Grandfather there with you dear, you'll want to be a big girl and be with your friends.' She said smiling.

Ophelia stuck her bottom lip out and looked up at Lucius with her big grey eyes.

'Please Grandpa?' She said. She knew she always got her way by doing this.

Lucius picked the small girl up and set her on his lap* 'Looks like I'll be going to Hogwarts, Narcissa you'll have to be alone for a while.' He said with a smile.

Narcissa didn't withhold the giggle that escaped her this time.

'Daddy!' Ophelia screamed as she ran to Draco.

'Did you finish reading to your Grandfather?' Hermione said as Draco put Ophelia on his hip.

'Yes and Grandpa promised he would come to Hogwarts with me when I'm old enough to go to Hogwarts.' She said with a huge smile.

Draco looked towards his father and smirked. 'I see you gave in then'

'Of course he did. Doesn't he always. Both of you are wrapped around her finger tightly. She's going to have ever man wrapped around her finger just you wait.' Narcissa said smiling.

'Well that won't be happening as I've looked into an all girl's school in Germany for Ophelia to attend when she's old enough.' Draco said tightening his grip on his daughter.

'Don't be silly. She's going to Hogwarts like we did. One day she will get older and she will have a boyfriend Draco but let's not think about that she's only five.' Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked with Ophelia back to their wing after dinner and up to Ophelia's room and got her ready for bed. Every night they did the same routine. Bath with Daddy, Bedtime story and milk with Mummy and the tucked in with both Mummy and Daddy.

'We're going to have a good day tomorrow aren't we Ophelia; just you me and mummy.' Draco said as tucked in Ophelia.

'What about Grandpa and Grandmother?' She said looking up at Draco with tired eyes.

'There going out tomorrow but you'll be spending the evening with him and your staying with them tomorrow night.' Hermione said.

Ophelia smiled and then yawns showing her parents she was ready for bed. Draco bent down and kisses her head.

'Goodnight sweetheart.' He said softly.

'Goodnight Daddy. Love you.' She said.

'I love you too' He said and then stood up to let Hermione tuck in their daughter.

'Goodnight Ophelia. Sleep well. I love you.' She said as she kissed Ophelia.

'Nights Mummy. Loves you too.' Ophelia managed to say before sleep overtook.

In six years there has been many ups and down. There had been one incident of cheating, nearly a divorce, a pregnancy, a loss of a baby, a birth of their daughter Ophelia, the loss of a mother but would they change it?

Defiantly not.

_Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens.  
A good marriage must be created. In marriage the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands.  
It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day.  
It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers the whole family.  
It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.  
It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humour.  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow old. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner; it is being the right partner._

**Marriage is something you have to work at.**

**The End**

* * *

**And there we have it...**

**I want to thank every reader who read my story who loved every minute of it, everyone who stuck by me when I was late with updates or when I didn't upload at all for a few weeks and to everyone who reveiwed and told me how much they loved the story!**

**I want to say thank you to the following people:**

voldyismyfather - **Thank you for reveiwing all the time and sticking by me; it means a lot to me as I read all of your stories and I love them. (Do check them out; there great!)**

AriesPrincess-Slyffindor -** Thank you as well; you've been here from the begining always telling me you loved the chapters. So thank you.**

IGOTEAMEDWARD - **Thank you for always reveiwing on so many chapters and always saying how much you loved the story!**

vampiregurl - **Thank you for reviewing and always reading.**

**I'm sorry if I've missed anyone else who reveiws all the time but I'd be here all day.**

**This was my first story I posted on here and now it's come to an end! It's hard to believe!**

**I love hearing from you and what you think.**

**So for the last time please **

**Enjoy and review!**

**So much love...Greeneyes...x**

_Thank you so much!_


End file.
